Borderline Doctoring
by sSappHireSs
Summary: Doctor Rukia Kuchiki never had a problem being overworked and tired, mainly because there was no one waiting at home for her. But what if that certain someone just started working at the same hospital, as the Head of Cardiology? Doctor Ichigo Kurosaki can't help but make the girl fall in love with him. Flirting. Blushing. And a lot of Lemonade!
1. Respiratory alkalosis

_Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach._

* * *

**Borderline Doctoring**

* * *

_**Respiratory alkalosis** is a medical condition in which increased respiration (hyperventilation) elevates the blood pH (a condition generally called alkalosis)._

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki was the top Resident Surgeon to set foot in Seireitei General Hospital, since the pristine doors had been opened. All interns, residents and even some attending surgeons admired the petite porcelain doll's determination and skill when it came to general surgery. Yet, some, those coloured green with envy, because of her gifts, complained that she had no life outside of the hospital and to be honest… she didn't have one at all.

The last _somewhat_ serious relationship she had was in her senior year of high school. It started out as just friends, childhood friends to be exact, before the two decided to take it up a notch. Renji was always there for her, but when it became time to follow her dream to become a doctor, they both parted with a mutual agreement. Their break-up wasn't messy. It was more like a business transaction. Actually they were still friends.

Through college there had been a few flings, well, more like stress relievers for the busy Kuchiki. She had never given much thought about settling down or just being in a relationship. She had no time to fantasize about it either.

Her life was on hold when the hospital paged

But you never known what crazy life story await you in a hospital.

* * *

The last 12 hours of Rukia's life was definitely a _touch-and-go_ scenario. Two of her patients flat-lined and one had started to choke on his intubation tube. She was dead on her feet after a night of running around the hospital, saving the lives of her patients. Yet, her shift wasn't over; she still had 6 hours to go.

As she slouched her way to the cafeteria, for her much needed caffeine dose, Rukia was greeted by two refreshed and energetic nurses she call friends.

"Rukia-chan." The annoying voice of Rangiku Matsumoto wined. "You look like crap." The older and unquestionably more _endowed_ co-worker always had to point out how overworked and tired Rukia looked. That being said, Rangiku wasn't known for being a hard worker. In all her time at the hospital Rukia had never seen Rangiku break a sweet, which in some odd way seem unfair to the workaholic.

"Thanks Ran. I feel like it too."

"That's mean Rangiku, poor Rukia had been here since yesterday morning." Momo was one of the most caring nurses in the hospital. But most male patients took advantage of that. She was always the one being pestered by the perverts who lives were saved by the doctors of the hospital. Although the only thing Momo every complained about was when her fiancé, soon to be husband, Toshiro forgot about the dinner with her parents. Poor girl was so embarrassed.

"Thank you for your understanding Momo." Rukia took a gigantic gulp of her freshly brewed coffee and placed her over-tired body on the nearest open seat she could find. Rangiku bounced next to her and she gave Rukia a very serious look.

"But seriously Rukia. When was the last time you had a proper night's rest? Or even got laid for that matter?"

"Ran…"

"Can't remember, can you?"

"I don't need a stupid male to waste my time with an idiotic thing like sex." Rukia swallowed the last few droplets of her drink and got up, making her way to do her rounds.

"Idiotic. In what world are you living in?" Just to let you know, Rangiku was mainly known for her broad variety of male companions. Her sex life was all that truly mattered in her eyes.

"I don't need a man."

"Oh, do tell why?"

"Because either they break your heart or they get too serious, too fast and expect you to pop out hundreds of babies. I have no time to cry or be pregnant right now. So, _no_ guys."

"Rukia, you seriously need to get laid." With that the lazy nurse left Rukia to her rounds.

* * *

When Chief of Surgery, Retsu Unohana, announced that the hospital was about to get a new Head of Cardiology, the rumour mill in the hospital caught flame faster than a speeding bullet.

Nurses predicted the godly looks of new doctor.

Attending and resident surgeons debated about his achievements.

But to Rukia, the name Ichigo Kurosaki didn't ring any bells.

* * *

About a week after Retsu's announcement, the staff of Seireitei General waited in agony for the new doctor to arrive. Of course they didn't make it _too obvious._

"Rangiku, why do you have a poster that says 'Welcome Dr Kurosaki'?" Rukia had just strolled in when the bubbly nurse dragged her off to show Rukia her masterpiece, aka her poster.

"Today is his first day, so I want to make sure he sees me right off the bat."

"You mean, you want make sure he sees your very large…" Rukia thought about her next words very carefully. "…chest right off the bat?"

"Rukia-chan, when you've got it, flaunt it!" The blonde giggled, sensing a really irritating mood starting to overtake her short friend.

"I have to go, patient is waiting for me." She lied, gracefully.

"You aren't staying to meet Dr Kurosaki?"

Rukia just continued walking.

* * *

After escaping Rangiku's welcome committee, the raven haired doctor made her way down the corridor with a record time, but before she could reach her destination, the locker room, she was called upon.

"Dr Kuchiki?"

"Chief Unohana?"

"Could you please show Dr Kurosaki to the Attending Locker room please?"

"Of course. Right this wa-" Rukia had to swallow and think of words before she made a complete and utter fool of herself and drool in front of Ichigo Kurosaki. He was even more handsome than the nurses described. Come to think of it, now she knew why the nurses were waiting to ambush the poor doctor. Although his hair was blond with a reddish tint_(1),_ his tanned skin made it work for him. Underneath his black dress shirt and lime green tie, Rukia could see that the doctor was well-build and really, very fit. A quick thought passed through the pervert part of Rukia's mind…_ I wonder how his skin tastes like._

"Dr Kuchiki, are you okay?" His voice was velvet and smooth sending little shivers up and down Rukia's spine.

"I am… I … am perfectly fine." Rukia mentally slapped herself for sounding totally retarded in front of the newest addition to the hospitals staff.

"You sure?"

As quick as she could she regained her posture and turned away from the godlike doctor. "Yes, would you please follow me Dr Kurosaki?"

"Please, it is just Ichigo." He was hot on her heels as they duo made their way through the hospital. "Especially for someone as beautiful as you."

Rukia stopped.

Making the orange haired doctor bump into her. Sending even more shivers down the petite doctor's body. Without a word, she continued walking to their journey's end. While walking she quickly sneaked a peek at the male and caught him staring at her with a smirk playfully on his lips. Again she swiftly, but very awkwardly, avoided his gaze.

"Here we are. Attending surgeon's locker room. I think you can take any locker that it available." Rukia quickly rambled.

"Are you… available Dr Kuchiki?" He stepped closer to the now blushing Resident and cupped her face with the palm of his large hand.

"I… I.. uhm I have a – patient to check on." She had unintelligently mumbled before turning away from the person who suddenly invoke a shortness of breath in her.

* * *

_(1) _Orange _seemed a little anime-ish for this AU, so I wanted it to sound more, realistic. If you can imagine "blonde with a reddish tint"._


	2. Cardiac dysrhythmia

_Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach_

* * *

**Borderline Doctoring**

* * *

_**Cardiac dysrhythmia**__ (irregular heartbeat) is any of a large and heterogeneous group of conditions in which there is abnormal electrical activity in the heart. The heartbeat may be too fast or too slow, and may be regular or irregular_

* * *

With the arrival of Dr Ichigo Kurosaki, Seireitei General didn't stop buzzing for a while. He was just as brilliant as the articles said, even more so. But what made the hospital hum even more, was his affection toward a certain Resident. When asked, Dr Rukia Kuchiki would deny that there was absolutely nothing going on between them, before walking away.

Nevertheless the nurses and doctors of Seireitei General could clearly see the attraction between the two doctors in question. Although it was looking more and more one sided as the days droned on. Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't make this beauty swoon, only stammer. He tried flirty. He tried being nice. He even requested her on more surgeries.

But that little Midget was good at running away from him.

Although there were a few occasions where there was no way she could make a run or it. And in those heavenly seconds, Dr Ichigo Kurosaki was in the presence of stuttering and blushing Rukia. He lived for those moments.

But did he dare say that he wanted more?

* * *

"Dr Kuchiki, would you please close for me."

"Yes, Sir." Piped the smallest doctor there. It had been a long and grilling surgery, almost losing the patient twice, but Dr Kurosaki was a genius at work. He was focussed and thorough in everything he did.

And his hands.

Oh, was Rukia's pervert part of her brain screaming at her about those hands.

Even in surgery the flirtatious man got away with it, but there was a patient that on the table and she had to make sure she was doing her doing her job to the best of her abilities.

"Excellent work, Dr Kuchiki. I almost thought we lost him there for a second." The duo was alone in the scrub room, cleansing their hands from whatever might have settled on the surface.

"Thank you, you were brilliant by the way." Rukia kept her eyes on her miniature hands as she engaged in conversation with the male.

"That means a lot coming from you, thank you." Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo gazed upon Rukia as her cheeks slowly tinted with a rosy blush. "Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee, Doctor?" Rukia froze. His voice had without warning just changed, into a smooth and low velvet voice. The same voice that made Rukia's insides leap and turn.

"I… I… Sorry my shift ended two hours ago. I'm going to… to head home, get some sleep." She really tried not to stutter and make a complete fool of herself, but yet, things weren't in her favour. The man wreaked havoc on her brain. Never in the Kuchiki's life had she been this embarrassed about her actions and speechlessness toward a person. _What must he think of me?_

She was always composed and perfect when in others company. Still, she was reduced to a hormone filled, love struck teenager when Ichigo Kurosaki smiled at her. His charm was irresistible, but Rukia could only try.

By running away.

She threw the closet door shut. Safe. Alone. Without Ichigo Kurosaki to turn her brain to mush.

She had escaped him, barely.

"Do you usually hide in the closets of the hospital, Doctor?"

Make that… didn't escape him.

"Dr Kurosaki!" She was surprise the man followed her into the, now very small and cramped, closet and closed the door behind him.

"Dr Kuchiki… why are you running away from me? Do I need to take a shower?" He took a whiff under his armpits and concluded he smelled fine.

She knew he smelled fine. He smelled mouth-watering. The poor Kuchiki never had a harder time in her life to avoid something. _Or someone_. The closet was dark and filled with the scent of chlorine or bleach. Ichigo stepped closer to her and touched her shoulder gently.

"I don't bite, Dr Kuchiki."

"It's not Dr Kuchiki…" The words spluttered out of her mouth before she could comprehend what exactly she was saying. "… My name is Rukia."

"I know." He inched closer again. "How about we get out of this closet and get a cup of coffee?"

Rukia swallowed loudly and shook her head. "I can't, I really should get home. Maybe next time?" For the first time, she didn't mumble of stutter her words. She sounded confident. Little did she know, as she pushed passed Ichigo, that her actions made him want her even more.

* * *

She did it _again_.

Ichigo wasn't angry.

Frustrated. Irritated. But most of all unsatisfied. Yes, that was how he would describe his hopelessness now.

The Midget started to haunt him. Even though he had only known about her existence the last 3 weeks. He only wanted to have coffee with her, but she kept running away.

When they both were working together with a patient, she was professional and independent. But just as he catches her alone, she runs away.

He had to go with Plan B.

He hated Plan B

* * *

10:16 PM. Her loft was quiet and to some degree uncomfortable. There sat Rukia, on her black and very snug couch, eating cereal. She had no idea what else she could have done to avoid her charming colleagues in the closet an hour ago. He was close. So close she could feel his warm breath tickling her face.

_How can he make me react like this?_

Never before in her life did she want to feel a person as much as what she wanted to feel, to touch, to taste Ichigo .

"Ichigo."

Even his name was like heaven on her lips. Oh, how she wanted to scream it.

But she couldn't. She wasn't that type of girl.

She hoped.

* * *

When the hospital was as quiet as it was now, Rukia had learned that she could expect to run away from Ichigo at least 4 times a day. In spite of that, Rukia had not seen the flirtatious Attending at all to day. Rangiku had not so delicately told her that said male was wearing a purple shirt that made him look even more handsome. Rukia wanted to see him. Only one little glance would be enough.

But he was nowhere to be found.

Walking down the corridor, Rukia wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings and bumped into a quite larger person.

"Oh excuse me." She looked up to see who she had bumped into. "Dr Kurosaki!"

Without a word, he continued walking.

"What did you do now Rukia-chan? That guy was practically running away from you."

"I didn't do anything Rangiku. He just…" Rukia was stumped.

* * *

"I'm telling you man Plan B works." Said the new found friend of Ichigo, Shuuhei Hisagi, and new found confidant on all matters_ Rukia_. "When she can't explain why you aren't talking to her, she will come and ask you."

"Shuuhei… Do you know why I think Plan B sucks?"

"Uhm… no." The raven haired male shrugged.

"Because I can't stay away from her. I don't want to stay away from her."

"You are so whipped."

* * *

"Dr Kuchiki." Rukia looked up from her reports, right into the amber eyes of Ichigo Kurosaki. He was in dark blue scrubs holding two cups of coffee. "Seeing that you never have time to come with me for a cup, I am bringing a cup to you."

Reluctantly she took the cup, sipped slowly and continued with her reports. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." He sat down next to the silent Resident and drank his own coffee. "You really are gorgeous."

Rukia really tried to focus on her reports. Tried being the key word.

"I hope I'm not to forward."

Silence.

"Do you ever take a break from work?" Ichigo smirked as Rukia started to fidget and taking quick glances over at him. "Did I mention when you squirm like that, you are too cute."

Abruptly she stood up, almost slipping coffee.

"T-Thanks for th-the coffee."

Rukia ran. Leaving Ichigo alone.

"Run little bunny. I'll definitely catch you." He smirked as he couldn't help but look at her superb rear.

* * *

_I wanted to update sooner, but I made myself promise I wouldn't update until Chapter 5 was written. Yes, it is already written.  
That being said I probably update once a week, seeing that I'm currently busy with my Matric Exams._

_Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favs! Over 350 views in one day._

_I'm so proud._


	3. Premature Atrial Contraction

_Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach._

* * *

**Borderline Doctoring**

* * *

_**Premature Atrial Contraction**__, instead of a missed heartbeat, an extra heartbeat comes sooner than normal. This is followed by a pause that causes the next beat to be more forceful. The sensation of the skipped beat is actually this more forceful beat_

* * *

Dr Ichigo Kurosaki had been mark as the _Man on a Mission_. His mission was to get closer to his raven haired co-worker. He even tried Plan B; avoiding her. But the second he saw the raven beauty, he couldn't stop himself from talking to her.

Although he couldn't get closer to the overworked general surgeon, Dr Kurosaki quickly made knew friends at Seireitei General. Dr Yumichika Ayasegawa, Head of Plastic Surgery, a kind, gentle man who freaked Ichigo out more than his father ever could. Dr Shuuhei Hisagi, Attending Trauma Surgeon, a man who would probably drink Ichigo under the table. Dr Nanao Kyoraku, Attending Neurosurgeon, was a quiet, yet attentive surgeon who was married to the bar owner across the street, Shunsui Kyoraku.

But when a month had passed and Rukia still wouldn't budge, Ichigo decided to take things to the next level.

* * *

She couldn't take it anymore.

Ichi- Dr Kurosaki was way passed just flirting with her. He started to favour her before all the other residents and it made them even more jealous of her. In the end, she was starting to dislike the extra attention from all her co-workers, however she liked the attention she was getting from a certain cardiothoracic surgeon. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but each time the well-build man came near her, she could swear warmth started to spread throughout her body and especially between her legs. That was the main reason she always tried running away from him, or else she just might jump him in front of all her colleagues.

"Dr Kuchiki?" _That_ voice.

"Y-yes, Dr Kurosaki."

"Would you please join me in my office?"

"B-but I have a patient, that… that-"

"That can receive your undivided attention later. I need to speak with you."

With great reluctance the raven haired surgeon followed him to his office. Where he would talk to her alone… no one would see them… she… he… alone.

When they stepped into the safety of his office, with the door closed, Rukia took a deep breath through the nose. Even though he had only been at the hospital for little over a month, his office smelled like him. A deep spicy scent, which reminded Rukia of her father's cologne.

"I'm sorry." His voice was low, but his eyes were even lower.

"W-hat… come again?" Did she hear right? Was the fool actually apologizing for making her squirm every time she sees him.

"For my behaviour. I realize that the other residents think that I'm unfair toward them, when I'm favouring you."

"Favouring me?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? You're smart and diligent when it comes to your work." He walked towards his desk and leaned on the edge as he stared at Rukia. "I hope that you accept my apology… _Rukia._" That did it. For the first time, her name was on his lips, it felt right. Too right to ignore.

It was in a blink of an eye and she was next to him, against him, her lips on his. He was expecting the kiss; that much she knew.

He wasn't surprised when her soft lips crushed onto his; he only deepened the kiss. He pulled her closer to him and left her lips for an agonizing second to catch his breath. Before Rukia could muster another thought, Ichigo's lips left butterfly kiss all over her face. Then slowly his lips made their way down to her neck, sucking and nibbling on the skin as his hands reached for her hair, pulling her lips even closer.

He could feel how her breasts pressed against him, making him groan in pleasure as his friend awoke. Still paying attention to her neck, Ichigo found the perfect spot that earned him a moan for the raven haired beauty. Rukia was encircled in pleasure, when Ichigo's lips captured hers again. Without warning or permission, Rukia sucked on Ichigo's lower lip. She wanted to taste more and more of him.

His taste was addicting.

As the heat started to rise between the newly found lovers, Ichigo's hand travelled to her scrubs-covered thigh and pulled it closer to him.

No words were spoken as the two doctors shared their oxygen with each other.

_Beep-Beep_

Rukia's pager buzzed in her pocket and for the first time in her career, she ignored it.

"Ru-ki-a." Ichigo moaned her name. She wasn't exactly sure if it was as a warning or because of pleasure. "Yo-ur pa-ger." How could she pay attention to her pager when he was still kissing her.

_Beep-Beep_

He pulled away. Earning a whimper from Rukia. "You have to go." He was slightly breathless.

Reluctantly she stepped away from him and pulled her scrubs to their original position.

"We will finish this later and you'd better take care of your friend, Ichigo." She didn't stutter; pleasure still clouding her mind.

She disappeared from his sight, when he felt the unconvertible tightness of his trousers. Great, another cold shower because of that woman.

Nonetheless he couldn't wait for their next encounter.

* * *

"Where have you been? We have been paging you for a while." Rangiku softly scolded the Resident that just arrived at the nurses' station.

"Why did you page? Is it Mr Iba?" Rukia's eyes quickly scanned the nearly empty halls in search of the commotion where she was needed.

"No, no. Momo and I just wanted to have lunch with you."

Rukia said nothing. Only glared at the nurse.

"Did I maybe interrupt something… pleasurable?" Her tone was hushed and low.

"I don't know what you are talking about Ran." _Deny, always deny!_

"Like you don't know you have sex-hair." Unconsciously Rukia's hands travelled to her hair, to smooth them back into place. "Did Ichigo finally grab you?" The nurse squealed.

"Not here, Ran." She quickly grabbed Rangiku and made their way to the cafeteria, where other commotion would hopefully overshadow their conversation.

_What had happened to denying everything?_

* * *

"What?" Rangiku leaned even closer when Rukia ended her story. "You, as in Rukia Kuchiki, kissed him?"

"Will you keep it down, please?" Suddenly without Ichigo's warmth and lust cradling her, Rukia felt uncomfortable and naked.

"How is he? Did he take you right there on his desk? Or was he sweet and considerate? What does he taste like?" Rangiku rambled for a while, which Rukia of course zoned out when a specific individual walked into the room, with a rather big smile on his lips. "Hey, Rukia are you ev- _Oh_ I see, lover boy is here." She giggled again when Rukia's cheeks suddenly reddened with a deep blush. With a mischief smile Rangiku looked over to Ichigo and not so gently shouted, or demanded, that the doctor should come sit with them.

And so he did.

Right next to Rukia.

"So, Dr Kurosaki… how are you finding SGH? Anything standing out for you?" Rukia could have sworn Rangiku wanted to ask if _anyone_ was 'standing out'.

"Of course, there are the most beautiful sights I've ever seen." Said the male seated at the table, looking directly at a deeply blushing Rukia. With an unexpected jolt Rukia felt something against her thigh.

Ichigo's strong, but gently surgeon's hand gripped her thigh gentle, making small circles with his thumb. This alone made Rukia's mind go blank. With the memories from their actions from mere minutes ago, still fresh in her mind, the warmth between her thighs only got hotter.

"Anything you are looking forward to?" Rangiku and her silly questions.

"Only one thing… Later." With that he left the busty nurse and raven haired doctor to fend for themselves.

"Ooh Rukia-chan… when he is done with you, you aren't going to be able to walk for a week." She giggled and left the blushing doctor alone with her thoughts of _later._

_Later._

* * *

_I'm hoping this story is living up to your expectations, if not please let me know._

_And for those who is reading (or had read) my story Six Kings and a Queen, I'm currently revising it. Hopefully I can update in the next month of so. I'm really sorry about that._

_But thanks again to everyone who actually reads this story and especially for those who review and follow it._


	4. Somnipathy

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach_

* * *

**Borderline Doctoring**

* * *

_**Somnipathy** __is a medical disorder of the sleep patterns of a person or animal. Some sleep disorders are serious enough to interfere with normal physical, mental and emotional functioning_

* * *

It is worldwide knowledge that doctors have no social life outside of the hospital. They are smart and hardworking. Many believe that doctors live at their hospitals because they are addicted to saving people and remedying the world from disease, one patient at a time. But for us mere mortals who aren't doctors, we will never know what type of pleasures doctors experience at a hospital, especially behind closed doors.

In the case of Dr Rukia Kuchiki, everything just changed. From being a doctor who lived – breathed – hospital since she started working, to a doctor who wanted to be alone with a co-worker so that she could get her fair share of passionate moments with him.

* * *

The lovers' _later_ only took them four days to accomplish, seeing that each time they saw each other, some form emergency was afoot and the doctors had no time to frolic around.

Thus when Ichigo dragged Rukia into his office on the fourth day, they were both fidgeting with anticipation.

_Later_had finally arrived.

The door was barely closed when Ichigo's lips crushed onto hers. She deepened the kiss as Ichigo slowly steered them to his couch on the other side of the room. On their way, Rukia stripped them both of their white coats, leaving only the thin layer material of their scrubs between their scorching bodies. Rukia's hands travelled over every inch of Ichigo's body before pulling away from his lips, only long enough to pull his shirt over his head.

Rukia moaned as she felt his muscular chest push against her as they fell down onto his couch. Rukia was under him, moaning in pure pleasure.

"You... are…wearing too… many… clothes." Ichigo moaned into her mouth between panting and kissing.

"Do… something…" Rukia moaned in reply.

And so he did. Pulling her shirt over her head, Ichigo was graced with the sight he had been pining over for a while now: Rukia's moderate breasts in one hot lacy, black bra. After his moment enjoying the view, he quickly dived in to unclasp her bra, throwing it aside and taking one swollen nipple into his mouth and sucking gently on the rose bud.

"I-Ichigo." Rukia yelped as the new sensation swept over her body.

Ichigo's mouth moved from one nipple to the next as his hand slowly caressed the other.

His pants were desperately getting way too tight for his liking.

Rukia pulled his face to hers for a much needed kiss, as his hands started to dip below her bellybutton and into her pants. His fingers gently pushed her lacy panties aside to feel the dampness of her delicate womanhood. Slowly he slipped one finger into her moist, hot core, pumping slowly and making Rukia moan in ecstasy. After a few minutes, Ichigo entered another digit. Her soft velvet walls clasping onto his fingers as he plunged them into her.

By the time the third finger had found its way inside of her, Rukia was ready to be thrown over the edge. But before her heaven could rain over them, Ichigo slipped his fingers out of her and kissed her more passionately than before. She whimpered and pulled on his pants to bring his hips closer to her, needing him more than ever. Ichigo realized this and slowly, agonizingly, pulled her pants down while his lips were still on hers and his tongue fighting to dominate.

His hands inched toward her panties and touched the alluring lacy fabric.

"I… Ichi…igo." She begged.

He kissed her even harder, but then started to kiss her neck and suck on the spot that made her breath hitch.

Rukia's core was pleading for attention, growing hotter and wetter. Thus Rukia grabbed onto Ichigo's scrubs and underwear and in one swift heave, pulled them down, releasing his aching manhood. Bulging eyes looked onto the size of his member, as she smiled and thanked the heavens for her luck and his endowment.

"Impatient, are we?" Ichigo teased as he nibbled on her ear.

No words escaped her mouth as he kissed her again while positioning himself in front of her dripping core.

"P-Please." She stammered when he finally gave her a moment of breath.

"Anything for you, princess."

_Beep-Beep Beep-Beep_

Both lovers' pagers screamed at once. Then screamed again.

Both lovers groaned and reluctantly pulled away from each other, still unbelievably hot and aroused.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Rukia sourly stated as she went on a hunt for her panties and bra. Ichigo only snorted and tried taming his erection. _Imagine Dad making kissing faces. Dad making kissing faces._Needless to say, it didn't work with Rukia standing a mere foot away from him only in her bra and scrub pants.

"This has to be an emergency or else…" Rukia cursed as she picked up both their coats and handed Ichigo his.

* * *

Oh, and an emergency it was.

When Ichigo and Rukia ran into the Emergency Room, Rukia softly cursed to herself as she saw the devastation. A freeway accident had wounded at least 40 people. She didn't know how many lives were already claimed by the catastrophe.

"Dr Kuchiki!"

"Dr Kurosaki!"

Both quickly rushed to where they were needed and started to do what they did best… saving lives.

* * *

Hours later after many brutal surgeries, Rukia pulled her tired body through the hospital, not even trying to go home. She was far too tired to even try. So the raven-haired Resident entered the On-Call Room and pulled her doctors' coat off, throwing it over the chair in the empty room.

The bed wasn't the most comfortable thing ever but for her at that precise moment in time, it was heaven.

She was almost asleep when the door opened and closed quietly. A tall figure walked in and sat next to Rukia on the bed. His smell travelled through the room and tickled Rukia's noise gently.

_Ichigo._

The mattress gently gave way to his weight as he lied down next to her. Rukia couldn't see his face in the dark, but thanks to a gut feeling, she knew he was staring up at the ceiling.

"How many did you lose?" Ichigo asked a few moments later.

"Two." Rukia replied as she remembered her patients that didn't make it. She always knew she couldn't save everyone, but she had always tried. The worst part was telling the families their loved one was gone. "And you?"

"One." There was a weighty pause. "But she was pregnant, so I guess I lost two." He rolled onto his side, looking directly at Rukia. "When I told her husband… I've never seen a man cry so hard in my life. If… If only I could've saved her and the baby, but…" His voice cracked.

"Don't." Rukia's voice wasn't firm and demanding, but soothing and filled with concern. "You tried your hardest, no matter what. Please don't beat yourself up now; just save some lives tomorrow and the next day and the next. People die. But each one we save is like honouring those who died. Don't give up yet." Throughout her speech Rukia had moved closer to Ichigo and wrapped her arm around his waist, resting her cheek on his chest.

Ichigo didn't know how she did it, but for him just being there in Rukia's presence, his mood lightened considerably. Her warmth had pulled him from his melancholic pit and revived his spirit. Never before could one person help him so much with only a few words and gentle touches.

He tenderly threw his arm around her petite body and pulled her even closer to him. No thought about their previous activities played through their minds as their bodies glided towards each other. They felt safe in each other's embrace.

Before giving into her slumber, Rukia heard Ichigo speak one more time.

"Thank you, Rukia."

* * *

_What do you think? Huh?_

_And for anyone who can suggest **COVER ART** for this story... please let me know! _

_Thanks to **KaizokuGotenks** for Beta-Reading!  
Thanks for all the review, favs and follows.  
(This story is getting even more follows than Six Kings and a Queen)_

_Stay tuned for Chapter 5!_


	5. Paresthesia

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach_

* * *

**Borderline Doctoring**

* * *

**_Paresthesia _**_is a sensation of tickling, tingling, burning, pricking, or numbness of a person's skin with no apparent long-term physical effect. It is more generally known as the feeling of "pins and needles" or of a limb "falling asleep." The manifestation of paresthesia may be transient or chronic._

* * *

Seireitei General Hospital nurses, also known as Seireitei General Radio Station, had spread the news in less than a day: Dr Kurosaki and Dr Kuchiki were found tightly in each other's embrace in the On-Call Room. Thus the speculation and investigation began.

* * *

"_I heard they are in a relationship."_

"_Not just any relationship, a forbidden one."_

"_Dr. Kurosaki came all this way for her, because they've known each other for years."_

"_She is just using him."_

"_She doesn't love him…"_

Rukia couldn't stand it anymore. Everywhere she went this annoying chatter went with her. Not to mention the staring and glaring the raven-haired doctor received. Some nurses where clearly on the war path, looking for blood; Rukia's blood. Every time Ichigo and Rukia were seen together, mostly with a patient, the nurses would either swoon and start rumours, or start planning Rukia's murder. That being said, Rukia was growing tired of acting all nonchalant about it.

"Rangiku, Momo… would you please tell everyone Ichigo and I aren't in a relationship?" Momo promised with an almost disappointing look on her face. "Ran? Please promise me you'll do this for me. Tell everyone that we aren't in a relationship." The busty woman looked at Rukia and smirked.

"I'll tell them the truth." Rangiku stated with a plan brewing in her insane mind.

"We aren't in a relationship. We aren't… I swear." Rukia mumbled again as she leaned on her arms at the Nurses' Station counter. Rukia couldn't make it any clearer to them.

"Does_he_ know that?" Rangiku questioned, knowing that her doctor-friend didn't even think about that small factor.

"Crap… I'll be right back." Rukia quickly disappeared from both Rangiku and Momo's sight, marching directly toward said Attending's office.

"They are _so_ in a relationship." Rangiku chimed at Momo.

"Rangiku… I thought you said you only tell the truth." Momo sweetly scolded her dearest friend.

"Oh it is the truth, Momo. 100% the truth."

* * *

Without even knocking Rukia opened the door to Ichigo's office and strolled in, throwing the door closed behind her.

Ichigo was sitting at his desk, doing some research while wearing his black-rimmed reading glasses. He was startled by her presence; ever since the rumours started she didn't dare go into his office.

The last 2 days, since waking up in the On-Call room, had been hell on the sexually frustrated doctors. They'd only shared a few minutes in a closet, _lip-locked_ and using every bit of their control to stop themselves from having raw animalistic sex in said closet. Other than that, it was strictly professional.

Rukia walked up to Ichigo's desk and slammed her palms on the dark oak, her face a few inches from his.

"We are _not_ in a relationship." Her voice was firm.

Ichigo took off his glasses. "Oh okay… then we are friends with benefits." He smugly replied, knowing that the nurses' rumours were getting to her.

Rukia thought clearly before replying. "Are we even friends?" Ichigo was surprised by the question; he considered Rukia a friend, maybe even more.

"Yes, of course we are!"

"Okay Ichigo. What is my favourite movie?" She moved closer and so did Ichigo.

"Uhm… The Notebook?" He guessed.

She of course was right. They knew nothing about each other. The longest conversation they had was over a mutual patient. So they were colleagues but not friends. Yes, they had made out, almost had sex in his office, but they weren't friends. Just really sexually attracted toward one another.

"No." Rukia sighed and looked into Ichigo's amber eyes before turning toward his couch. She wanted to be friends with him. More than friends, but just friends would do for now… okay, maybe friends with benefits.

"When does your shift end?" Ichigo's question completely caught Rukia off guard.

"S-six o'clock."

"When you are done, meet me at the entrance." He picked up his glasses and continued reading on his computer screen.

"Why?" Rukia finally asked after a while, as her mind was clouded with confusion.

"Because we are going to become friends."

* * *

Rukia had been at the entrance of the hospital, in her ordinary clothes since 17:45, waiting for a certain surgeon. When he arrived, he showed her to his car and without any questions or remarks, she got in and headed towards his home.

Driving out of the city's limits, Rukia became increasingly curious of where they were heading. When she asked him, he only answered with a simply 'I don't like living in the city, I already work there.'

Thus they had reached his house. A double-storey home with white walls, large windows and a well-kept, lush green garden.

Needless to say, it reminded Rukia of what she believed_family_ was when she was still a little girl.

Astonished, Rukia gaped at how clean and presentable Ichigo's house was. Inside and out.

At first it was awkward between the two, to say the least.

But after the first 20 questions had been played, the two occupants of the house started to enjoy each other's company. Mainly thanks to the alcohol they consumed.

When 10 o'clock came…

They had eaten the simple, yet amazing dinner Ichigo had put together.

"_You know, my sister Yuzu taught me to cook… she was afraid I'd die without her dinners."_

"_You have a sister?"_

"_Two actually. Twins. Yuzu and Karin."_

They had exchanged favourite movies, books, poets, bands, and etcetera.

"_Really? Shakespeare is your favourite?"_

"_What? Is something wrong with Shakespeare?"_

"_I never took you for a guy who'd read something like Shakespeare."_

They had told each other about past boyfriends and girlfriends.

"_I have only had one serious relationship… in high school. His name was Renji. We're still friends."_

"_And that's not weird at all."_

"_Oh, shut up, fool. How many_serious _relationships have you had in your playboy life? Let me guess… over hundreds poor girls had fallen for your… charms?"_

"_Actually, none. I had a few – two – girlfriends, but none serious."_

Rukia didn't know how to reply. Just judging by the way he was with _her_, she thought he had a string of girls lined up for each day of the month. But she was horribly mistaken. Ichigo was actually a really nice guy… a hot, shy one at that.

After talking for almost 3 hours, Rukia had come to the conclusion that she liked Ichigo's company. Although he still threw a few flirty, sexual comments her way, she didn't stutter and blush like she had done the last couple of weeks. She liked it.

Albeit not knowing each other completely, both had the sudden urge to do something utterly different than talking.

"Rukia?" Ichigo questioned the raven beauty that sat cross-legged next to him on the couch. "Are we friends yet?"

"Yeah, why?" She leaned back against the comfy sofa.

He replied by mashing his lips onto her unexpecting ones. He deepened the kiss immediately, seeking her tongue with his own. Rukia moaned into the motion at the taste of his mouth.

_Friends with benefits._ Rang loudly in her mind. _Finally!_

A loud moan was heard when Ichigo pushed Rukia further into the couch, as his hands quickly made their way under her shirt. He started pulling the thin material up, but couldn't discard it, as Rukia's lips wouldn't part from his.

Their kiss was passionate, dominant. Their tongues fought the age old battle for control. Neither won. They parted reluctantly, inhaling their share of oxygen and continuing their assault on each other. After a while of only touching her petite body under her clothes, Ichigo couldn't sedate his urges anymore. Quickly yanking his mouth from her's, he pulled off her shirt and bra with great skill. Without a moment's hesitation, Ichigo's mouth latched onto a pert rosy nipple. Rukia's eyes grew at the sensational feeling of his tongue on her body. Gently sucking and nibbling the bud; Ichigo could feel Rukia squirm underneath him.

Pleasure was taking over her actions, as her hands flew to his belt buckle and hastily undoing it. His pants came undone next, but it took longer than expected; since Ichigo's own hands dipped into Rukia's pants and started teasing her sensitive clit. Her mind was blurry due to the delight his fingers brought her womanhood. The heat between her legs only growing warmer and more pressing.

Leaving her nipples for a brief second, Ichigo kissed Rukia more overpoweringly than before. His finger slipping into her soaking wet core as his mouth travelled from her mouth to her neck. Slowly pumping his finger into her awaiting velvet core, Rukia moaned even louder than before.

"Ic—chi—gooo" Her hands started working on his pants again, pulling them down a few inches and allowing her more access to his hardened member.

When her petite hands firmly caressed her goal, Ichigo groaned in anticipation and animalistic urges. Without think twice, Ichigo unwillingly freed his fingers from Rukia's heated core – she disliked his actions completely – and pulled her jeans down with plenty of force, even pulling her panties along with it. She was entirely naked underneath him as he assaulted her neck, after he had discarded his own shirt.

Rukia couldn't make it clearer that she wanted – needed – him when she pushed down his jeans very skillfully with her hands.

"Pl-le-ease!" Rukia begged as Ichigo expertly caressed a breast and her clit simultaneously.

Ichigo didn't move.

Pushing the last obstruction, his boxers, out of his way, Ichigo's erection sprang free.

Rukia could feel herself growing wetter by only looking at his godly manhood. She needed him more than any moan could express.

Before both their itches were scratched, Ichigo and Rukia had a moment – a split-second – where their eyes met, knowing what they were doing was precisely what they wanted, needed and deserved.

Taking his time, Ichigo pushed into her, feeling how Rukia's velvet walls wrapped around his swollen member, making him grunt with animalistic pleasure. When he was completely sheaved in the heat of Rukia's being, the look of utter need and want written on her face and the way her body shivered made him even more pleased with their situation. Slowly he started thrusting into his newly found addiction.

Her moans made him plunge into her depth even faster, harder and with raw emotions pouring out of him.

Her hips buckled as his thrusts pushed her closer and closer to her edge.

Together they plummeted further into their oblivion as their hips moved together, fulfilling each other dreams and pleasures.

Rukia's mouth couldn't contain her moans anymore as Ichigo's erection penetrated her deeper than before; she screamed his name when the desire became unbearable, hoping Ichigo would finally take her over the edge.

Needless to say, they both _leaped_off the edge, screaming each other's name.

Ichigo had never come as hard as he did at that moment, his legs almost giving out completely and Ichigo nearly crushing Rukia with his weight.

Ichigo could see that Rukia's orgasm still lingered in her body as her face displayed the most beautiful look of satisfaction.

Both were panting hard.

Both were content.

For now.

Hours later, after exploring and exploiting every moan and grunt the lovers had to offer, both collapsed into each other's embrace, smelling heavily of sex.

"Rukia…" Ichigo panted. "I'm… glad… we're friends." He shifted his position, making sure not to slip out of the warmth Rukia's core provided him, but pulling her closer to his chest.

"Me…too."

* * *

_I take it the last chapter wasn't my best... 5 reviews... Damn. I'm Sorry!  
I promise I'll never do that again._

_To **MugetsuIchigo**... That would be totally awesome!_

_Thanks for the review, favs and follows._


	6. Narcolepsy

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach_

* * *

**Borderline Doctoring**

* * *

_**Narcolepsy **__is a sleep disorder that involves excessive, uncontrollable daytime sleepiness. It is caused by a dysfunction of the brain mechanism that controls sleeping and waking. Common signs and symptoms of narcolepsy include seeing or hearing things when you're drowsy or starting to dream before you're fully asleep. You'd also experience stronger emotions and mostly start dreaming right away after going to sleep or having intense dreams._

* * *

It was official: Rukia and Ichigo were in an unofficial and '_we-are-not-in-a-relationship'_relationship. A week after becoming friends the rumours started to die down; not completely but enough that the two lovers didn't get irritated by it. Mainly Rukia.

Yet, thanks to their new nightly activities, the Resident and Attending grew more tired during the day.

And with exhaustion came grouchiness, the tendency to say things that should have been kept secret, and the unusual dreams _or nightmares_.

* * *

"Rukia-chaaan! You have to tell me." Rangiku wouldn't stop bugging the tired soul of Rukia Kuchiki for all the naughty details of her new love - sex - life. Said raven-haired doctor only pinched the bridge of her nose and collapsed onto the cafeteria chair, coffee in hand. Sighing once again, Rukia took a sip of her beverage and glared at the busty nurse that kept infuriating her.

"Rangiku." Rukia warned.

"Oh pretty please… just tell me, on a scale of one to ten… how is he?"

_Ten… that is your highest? _Rukia's perverted mind mumbled.

"What!? He is higher than a ten?" Rangiku gasped in disbelief.

"Did I just say that out loud?' Rukia questioned, confused at her friends outburst.

"Wow… the man is screwing – pun intended – with your brain. You can't even think straight anymore."

"Okay… I'll admit. He is a god." Rukia smirked at the steamy memories that flashed in front of her eyes, making a sudden fire burst between her thighs.

"And?" Rangiku leaned closer toward her doctor-friend.

"And what?" Nonchalant as ever, Rukia replied.

"You can't just tell me he is a_god _and not tell me _where, when _and _how _many times!"

Rukia choked lightly on her coffee; she'd never admit to her sex-addicted friend that she was actually keeping count. Since their _Friends with Benefits _relationship started 8 days ago, Rukia and Ichigo averaged about 4 times a day (not back-to-back of course). For doctors… that must have been nearly impossible.

"Rukia-chan?" Rangiku carefully watched the hidden, lustful look in her friend's eyes as Rukia unexpectedly got up and walked in the general direction of Ichigo's office. "Poor girl's got it bad." The busty nurse said before she disappeared from the cafeteria to find Momo and tell her about the latest details of Rukia's sex life.

* * *

Ichigo's lips assaulted Rukia's creamy neck, nipping at the soft flesh and sending countless of shudders down her heated body.

"Ichigo… wait until we're inside of…" Rukia's sentence abruptly stopped when Ichigo's mouth found the perfect spot on his lover's neck, making her moan. "Inside of..." She tried again.

"I can't wait 'til I'm inside of you." Rukia gasped at Ichigo's bold statement, but also due to the fact that his hands had found their way to her pants and firmly grabbed her ass.

"I have neighbours!" She pushed him away, only to be pulled along with him.

"You've got five seconds." Ichigo seductively whispered into her ear and let go of her rear. It only took Rukia three seconds to locate her keys and open the door to her loft.

It had been a _Hospital Day_, thus it meant they would stay at Rukia's apartment for the night, mainly because it was very close to the Hospital. Wasting time to get to Ichigo's house wasn't what the two horny doctors had in mind after a long day at work.

Thus as soon as the door closed behind them, Ichigo pushed Rukia against the closest wall and claimed her lips as his. After almost 5 weeks of being _Friends with Benefits_, Rukia knew that in a situation like this… they would not reach her bedroom in time.

Instinctively, Rukia wrapped her legs around Ichigo's torso when he picked her up from the ground, not letting her lips go for one second. Their tongues were in a passionate and fierce battle, but ultimately oxygen won.

With great difficultly and skill Rukia had remove both her and Ichigo's shirts. The orange-haired male had taken his time to caress her bra clad breasts before unclasping the purple fabric. Of course when their exposed chests pushed up against each other, the heat between the two lovers grew rapidly.

Not even reconsidering where they were, Ichigo pushed Rukia to the floor when her teeth had started to nibble on his earlobe. The sensations that brought to his being, only made his erection harden even more. His pants were quickly discarded when Rukia was safely on the ground, her back pressed against the cool wooden floor.

They shared one more passionate kiss before Ichigo's lips travelled down her neck, leaving wet open-mouth kisses all over her petite body. He smirked against her naked skin when a moan filled with hunger and lust erupted from Rukia's mouth, making the petite doctor sound like a wild animal. Her back arched off the floor when his mouth connected with one of her aching nipples, greedily sucking the rosy bud. Instinctively, Rukia gripped Ichigo's back, digging her nails into his sweat covered flesh and letting out another moan in response to his mouth sucking on her pert nipple. Ichigo knew exactly what he was doing to her; her eyes and moans made her every emotion come alive. Ichigo Kurosaki drove her crazy and that was exactly his goal. He kept sucking and licking it until she was gasping for breath beneath him.

That's when she finally gave up and told him what he wanted to hear. "Ichigo, please…" Nothing beat the sound of Rukia Kuchiki begging him to pleasure her even more. He ignored her plea for a few seconds until she groaned so loud her neighbours probably heard. Letting go of her aching nipples, he kissed his way done to the waistband of her pants. Using one's mouth to unbutton skinny jeans was an art on its own; one Ichigo had mastered. Pulling skin-tight fabric down, Ichigo received a surprise: no underwear.

"Making… it easier." Rukia panted vaguely, continued by moans of desperation. In one swift movement he entered her, letting her moan out loud. Her moans and his groans had become their own personal melody. He stayed completely still for a few seconds, allowing her to adjust and trying to keep himself under control. That, of course, didn't please her. She had been waiting for this the whole day and now he wants to be a gentleman. Rukia started rotating her own hips, desperate for some friction and hoping that Ichigo would understand her desperate plea and ignite the fire she had been daydreaming about her whole shift. 36 hours of only hospital and no Ichigo meant 36 hours with an unbearable lust that couldn't be filled.

He knew. He always knew what Rukia wants and needs, but that didn't mean he couldn't tease her a little.

He meshed his lips against hers, before thrusting inside of her with slow and gentle movements. It wasn't long before she started demanding him to move faster, harder. He stopped his teasing and satisfied her every command, desperate to push her over the edge and for to her scream his name. He groaned into her mouth as he felt how her muscles tightened around his member.

Rukia gripped his tanned body even harder than before, as his thrusts started to get faster. Ichigo kept his pace - fast and hard - while he continued kissing her. He buried his head between her neck and shoulder, trying to gain some self-control that was slipping away from his fragile grasp. He walls were gripping him so tightly, he couldn't even hear her whimper on how close she was.

One more powerful thrust filled with an unquenchable lust pushed her over the edge. His name erupted from her mouth, pure pleasure etched into her face. Ichigo continued thrusting into her, prolonging her orgasm. Only two thrusts later and Ichigo joined her, screaming her name as he filled her with his seed.

* * *

_Rukia awoke with a start, when an uncomfortable pain struck her lower stomach. Her eyes fluttered open to find herself in Ichigo's bedroom; snugly between Ichigo's arms. For a brief moment Rukia was sure that they had been at her house that day. She remembered driving to her apartment building, Ichigo almost taking her against the wall in the hallway, their actions in her living room and the cuddling in her bed afterward. But that moment of clarity quickly vanished and was replaced by horror and confusion as Ichigo's hands tightened around her torso. Or could you call it a bulging stomach._

_With unmatched speed, Rukia quickly sat up and switched over into doctor mode. Her stomach was swollen as large as a balloon, plus an uncomfortable numbing feeling pushed down against her lower abdomen._

"_Rukia?" Ichigo's groggy voice, filled with worry, rang out next to her. "Is it the baby?" Not even having time to blink, let alone to think about what Ichigo just said, Rukia shook her head._

"_No, he is just kicking up a storm again." Deep in Rukia's mind she was baffled by what just came out of her mouth. She wasn't pregnant with Ichigo's baby, but what she was seeing, hearing, feeling and _even saying _was going against everything she knew._

"_He just wants to let us know it is almost time to come out." Ichigo said as he pulled Rukia closer, pressing his lips to hers and then to her rounded stomach. "Isn't that right, Rai? You wanna come out and play with Daddy, don't ya?" Ichigo said to the growing, unborn child in Rukia's womb._

"_Well, he can come out already. I'm tired of waiting." Rukia mumbled._

"_Don't worry Rukia. It isn't long now." Ichigo smiled as he pulled Rukia under the covers again and whispered into her ear. "I love you. Both of you."_

* * *

Her heart was beating frantically when her eyes flew open to find herself in her own bedroom, naked and tightly in Ichigo's embrace. The dream had felt so real.

Her hands tenderly touched her bare stomach to find it flat and without a growing child inside. She wasn't pregnant.

An undeniable disappointment filled Rukia's heart.

Glancing over at the sleeping male in her bed, Rukia pulled away from his warm embrace and removed herself out of the inviting bed. She opened her dresser to find Ichigo's underwear, shirts and pants. Yes, the man even had his own drawer at her house full of clothes.

Without thinking, Rukia grabbed one of his shirts and pulled it over her head and left her room, but first making sure Ichigo was sound asleep.

Reaching her living room, Rukia quickly picked up all their clothes before flopping onto the couch with a big sigh. She had dreamt they had been in a relationship and expecting a child.

_A relationship. _The words echoed in her mind.

"We aren't in a relationship." She almost inaudibly stated; unsure as hell. And she kept repeating it.

Yet, when she thought about the last month, she really didn't believe what she was quietly chanting.

They were sleeping together.

Both knew what the others favourite things were.

Each had their own drawer of clothes at the other's house.

When they fell asleep after having screamed and moaned each other's names, they would without second thought cuddle up into each other's embrace and fall asleep.

They talked a lot, especially during their pillow-talk sessions.

They knew each other, inside and out.

There was an undeniable attraction between them.

But what almost scared Rukia the most, was the feeling that turned her inside to mush each time she looked at Ichigo. It wasn't lust; it was love.

"I actually want a relationship with him." This time she believed what she said, without a doubt. Soundlessly she walked back towards her room - towards Ichigo – and slipped in between the sheets.

The second her body was horizontal, Ichigo pulled her closer, pushing his nose into her hair.

Needless to say, she didn't object one bit.

* * *

**_... yeah ... that is a lot of fluff. _**  
_But to be honest that is how I've planned the story from the beginning._  
_Speaking of which, there will be about 10 chapters for this story... please don't hate me._

**_THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!_**  
**_It made my week!_**

_Thanks to **KaizokuGotenks** for Beta-Reading!_

_And it is official, I am done with High School! Finally!_

_To **IchigoRukiaLuv**, Six Kings and a Queen will be completed! I promise you! Oh, and I'll be studying at AFDA next year, a Film Institute in South Africa... My direction will be Directing and Scriptwriting. Thanks for asking! ;D_

_**'Till next time!**  
_


	7. Pseudobulbar affect

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach_

* * *

**Borderline Doctoring**

* * *

_**Pseudobulbar affect**__, emotional lability, labile affect or emotional incontinence refers to a neurologic disorder characterized by involuntary crying or uncontrollable episodes of crying and/or laughing, or other emotional displays. PBA occurs secondary to neurologic disease or brain injury. Patients may find themselves crying uncontrollably at something that is only moderately sad, being unable to stop themselves for several minutes. Episodes may also be mood-incongruent: a patient might laugh uncontrollably when angry or frustrated, for example._

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki wasn't known to be a jealous person. She always had what she wanted and needed, and thus never experienced this nagging emotion that was tugging at her stomach. She had shunned the feeling, hoping that if she ignored it completely nobody would notice the envious state she was in.

Her deadly sin was invoked by one person. A bubbling, busty, and really irritating person… Orihime Inoue.

It all started in the sixth hour of Rukia's shift in the Emergency Room.

* * *

Her patient was just as young as she was, with reddish hair and a pair of breasts that could compete with Rangiku's. She was a bubbly person and couldn't stop talking. How did she end up in the ER, you might ask…

She was a_chef-in-training_ at one of those new, and totally freaky, restaurants in the city and she, as inexperienced and dazed as she was, had cut her hand and required stitches.

Rukia's lucky day.

"My one friend works here." Her voice chimed and shrilled beside Rukia. "Do you think you might know him?"

As polite as she could be to the woman who was slowly, but surely, pissing her off, Rukia asked who he was and what was his job.

"Oh, he is a doctor."

_This is a hospital…_ Rukia's mind snapped.

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

Needless to say Rukia froze.

"Do you know him?" Her patient asked again, looking directly at Rukia.

"I- Yes. I have worked with him before. H-How do you know him?" Rukia regained her composure and continued with Orihime's hand.

"Oh. We were in high school together. He was always so nice to me; nobody was more perfect than he was." That alone made Rukia gag. "I'll let you in on a little secret." The redhead continued babbling due to her drug induced state, but also her own childlike personality. "I've been in love with Ichigo since my brother died."

After _that _Rukia had remained silent. The raven-haired doctor only wanted to get away from her patient, away from Orihime and toward her orange-haired lover. For some unknown reason Rukia had to see him and to somehow confirm that she was the one who held Ichigo's undivided attention. Orihime was nothing to him, she hoped.

Nevertheless, everything had turned sour after her encounter with Orihime.

Rukia was just outside the cubicle she had treated Orihime in, when said patient asked her doctor where she might find Ichigo.

Rukia could feel the little green monster on her shoulder.

Of course Orihime didn't know how to find her doctor friend and had asked Rukia to escort her to him. Reluctantly, Rukia showed her the way.

Orihime had greeted a very surprised Ichigo.

She had greeted him very fondly. She had hugged him. She had touched Rukia's man. She had asked him to coffee. She had asked him in such a manner he couldn't refuse, unless he wanted to look like a real ass. She had placed her hand on his arm the whole conversation. She had asked for his number. She had made him promise to call her. She had hugged him again before leaving.

Rukia wasn't a jealous person, but this made her pet the green monster that was currently growing on her shoulder.

* * *

Rukia locked his office door once she was inside. This however startled the orange-haired doctor. The short female made her way to his desk and in a strong but gentle fashion, she pushed his chair back.

Ichigo was flabbergasted by her sudden actions. "Rukia-" She placed her finger over his mouth, successfully cutting off his words.

"Listen closely and don't interrupt." Rukia said in a stern voice as she bent down, her face only inches away from his. "I don't like Orihime Inoue. I don't care that she was your friend in high school. She is in love with you." Ichigo didn't even flinch at her statement; he probably already knew. "I'm not asking you to choose between us, just know, I don't like her and just maybe if you see her again… you won't get any form of sex from me. Are we clear?"

His answer came when he pulled her hand away from his mouth and mashed their lips together. He pulled her toward him, placing her on his lap. Their clothed sexes were pushing up against each other, making both doctors grunt in unrelieved tension. Their tongues had started a battle: a long endless battle.

"If we continue this… I'll be late for my surgery." Ichigo said between hot and heavy kisses.

"I-I know."

The two doctors kissed again before reluctantly separating from each other, still very hot and bothered.

"When you're done saving your patient's life… you better come to my apartment." She said with an evil chuckle.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki never considered himself as a jealous person. But two weeks after Orihime had intruded on his life, yet again, he found out how Rukia had felt when Orihime had squeezed the life out of him.

Kaien Shiba, one of Rukia's mentors from her time as a child, had visited her. For four straight days Ichigo had not seen Rukia. He had not tasted her, nor had he remotely touched her. Kaien Shiba had her occupied the entire time.

Ichigo had embraced his inner demon, the hollow feeling of anger that had been sprouted thanks to Kaien Shiba had urged him to do something desperate.

On the fifth day of not seeing or touching Rukia, Ichigo cornered the raven-haired doctor in one of the supply rooms, trapped between him, the wall, and his increasing scowl.

"Kaien Shiba is pissing me off."

"And?" She maintained her composure just to see what the orange-haired man would do.

"I'm not asking you to choose between us, but if I see him with you again… you won't get laid for awhile." He used the same words she had used against her.

She of course took his course of action and pulled his face down for a searing kiss.

It was slow and sweet, the opposite of what they were used to. He only pulled back when air became rather scarce, but Ichigo didn't allow her to say anything. He left soft kisses on her forehead, cheeks, nose and chin, holding her head in his hands. Rukia grabbed onto the front of his scrubs, her eyes closed and a soft smile grazing her features. Ichigo kissed down her neck, his hands wrapped around her waist. Slowly he pushed her back into the supply room's wall. Rukia was so lost in his ministrations that she only realized he had pushed her up against the wall when her back connected with said wall.

Even that was totally different. Usually Ichigo would back her into that damn wall with a lot more strength, lost in the throes of passion. This time…gently, almost caring. By the time she regained some of her brain functions she realized that her shirt was already on the floor.

She broke their continuous kiss just long enough to pull his shirt over his head. Ichigo seemed to think that that was not entirely enough, so he unhooked her black lace bra with practiced fingers, letting it drop on the floor.

When their naked chests come into contact, Ichigo swallowed Rukia's glorious moan and wrapped his arms around her waist yet again. As if by second nature, Ichigo lifted her up, not detaching his lips from hers. Her legs wrapped around him instantly as Ichigo bent down to place her on the cold floor, not trusting his legs to hold up for much longer.

Leaving her lips for an agonizing second to look at her, Ichigo smiled at her and took his rightful place on top of her, keeping his weight off her by supporting himself on his elbows.

Ichigo quickly made work in taking her pants off, and also removing his own. In true Rukia fashion, she surprised him by flipping him over and taking her place on top of him. Ichigo actually let out a soft laugh and she desperately wanted to slap him for it, but his next words took her completely by surprise.

"I don't like other guys by your side. That place is reserved for me." Rukia only smiled at him and connected their lips once again. Once again Ichigo flipped them over, taking their underwear off in the process. When he finally entered her, his eyes were locked with hers. Amber and violet swam together.

He moved slowly and gently inside of her, but Rukia needed more. She let out a moan when he hit the right spot with his steady pace. In return to her vocal response, Ichigo adjusted his hips, hitting that spot over and over again.

"Ichigo… I-I need you." Her voice sounded so frail, yet so determined.

And he rewarded her by thrusting against that spot that made her see stars one more time. She moaned a lot louder.

Ichigo smirked once again and gave two hard thrusts against the same spot, making her moan louder than before. Then he resumed his slow and gentle pace, only torturing her. She heard him groan against her ear, he couldn't – wouldn't – be able to take much more either. He didn't speed up or try to appear in control.

Out of the blue, his thrusts went from slow to fast, from gentle to hard. Ichigo hit _that_ spot inside of her, making her toes curl with every thrust. Automatically she closed her eyes and moaned so loud the nurses and patients probably heard them. But to them, it didn't matter.

Her orgasm hit her so hard she almost blacked out. Wave after wave of pleasure rushed through her body, making her moan his name and arch her back.

Ichigo fell into the same oblivion a few seconds after her, her name on his lips and his hot seed inside of her.

Both of them panted with laboured breaths.

Ichigo kissed her one more time before slipping out of her and gathering their clothes. No words were exchanged, but both knew…

* * *

"So let me get this straight…" Rangiku was utterly confused as she stared at her raven-haired friend. "You and Ichi- Dr Kurosaki told each other, between the lines of course, that you forbid each other to see other people?"

Rukia nodded and continued eating her salad, nonchalant to the actual situation.

"So basically… you two are exclusive?"

Rukia nodded again and finished her salad.

"So you sleep together..." Another nod. "Spend most of your time with each other…" Another nod. "You already have a drawer at his house with your things in and a toothbrush in his bathroom…" Nod and nod. "But you aren't in a relationship?"

Rukia gave a firm nod and walked away with her empty salad bowl.

"One day when you are married, you'll probably still say you aren't in a relationship." Rangiku mumbled.

* * *

_**Thanks again for all the review, favs and follows.**_

_**I truly love you guys.**_

_**Merry Christmas!**_

_[This chapter has been edited and replaced with the Beta-read version. (4 January 2013)]_


	8. Tetanus

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach._

* * *

**Borderline Doctoring**

* * *

_**Tetanus**__ is a medical condition characterized by a prolonged contraction of skeletal muscle fibers. The primary symptoms are caused by tetanospasmin, a neurotoxin produced by the Gram-positive, rod-shaped, obligate anaerobic bacterium Clostridium tetani. Infection generally occurs through wound contamination and often involves a cut or deep puncture wound._

* * *

Nobody ever thought it would happen, but it did. The story spread like wild fire and worry was soon to follow. The nurses and doctors of Seireitei General Hospital were stunned and frightened by the latest developments and could hardly concentrate on their own jobs.

Ichigo Kurosaki had never felt like that and never thought his heart could beat that fast. The words still echoed through his head; her voice so painfully emotionless.

_How could I let that happen?_

Ichigo Kurosaki had never in his life prayed harder to be stronger than he did that moment.

* * *

_A few hours earlier…_

Their panting silently filtered into the room, but their lips—moving in an unbreakable rhythm— voiced most of their passion-filled moans. Two naked bodies glistering with sweat clung to each other. Trying not to break their lustful rhythm Ichigo sat up slightly, pulling Rukia closer to his chest and making it easier for him to kiss her sinful neck. His hands run up and down her body, the body that was forever engraved into his mind.

As his hands graced the underside of her breasts, her body arched and a small moan filled his ears.

Unconsciously Rukia rocked her pelvis downward against his hardened member, her slick folds feeling the undeniable heat from his sex. This caused the orange-haired doctor to groan, the tension too unbearable.

For a brief moment she pulled back. Ichigo froze, shocked at her actions.

Rukia smiled – emotion filled her lips, face, and eyes – she only hoped that her orange-haired counterpart mistook her emotions for hankering.

She didn't give him enough credit. Deep down she knew he could read her like a book…and he enjoyed it.

When he rolled them over, Rukia went willingly, giggling when her back hit the thin mattress of the On-Call Room's bed. His eyes were glued to her intense gaze, making her giggle with anticipation. The childlike laughter was gone instantaneously when he lowered his mouth again, skimming along her collarbone before descending on her breasts. Rukia arched her back to allow his hands to slip under her, and she found herself being lifted up and fed to his insatiable mouth. Waves of pleasure spiked throughout her body, and finally gathered between her legs again.

Breaking away from her sensitive breasts, Ichigo laid a trail of kisses and bites along her collarbone. As his warm breath blew pass her ear, she felt her legs being pulled away from each other. He entered her, writhing with the pleasure of feeling her around him for the second time that day that hour. The movement caused so much pleasure it was almost painful. Knowing it would be over in a while after an unbelievable ending, of course, Ichigo pressed his forehead against hers, almost afraid to move. "Ichigo?"

He kissed her and slowly began to rock his hips into her. Soon her moans filled the tiny resting room as she matched his slow, measured thrusts. The beat was primitive, overwhelming as their minds turned to mush.

He moved faster, harder into her, crushing her mouth against his trying to stifle her cries of pleasure. Secretly he wanted to hear her every moan and whimper, but he was unable to share the glorious sound with the rest of the hospital. She bucked her hips as his thrusts started to get deeper and more powerful; his control long gone. Every movement he made sent waves of bliss through her body.

Their ecstasy quickly rose until her mind couldn't comprehend the intense feeling crashing over her. He made her fall over the edge again, as he also did each time. She moaned Ichigo's name even though their lips had once again locked onto each other. He came a few thrusts later with a long, drawn-out groan of her name.

Both were unable to breathe properly, utterly content. Wordlessly Ichigo flipped them over, draping Rukia over his – still frantically moving – chest.

After a few minutes of holding onto each other in comfortable silence, Rukia turned her gaze towards his. "I'll see you after your shift is done, right?" It only happened occasionally that Ichigo and Rukia's shift didn't begin and end at the same time. This time Ichigo still had six hours of duty to complete rather than returning home with his raven-haired midget.

"Yeah." He kissed her once more before she - reluctantly - got up and clothed herself in her scattered scrubs.

After kissing Ichigo goodbye, Rukia strolled out of the On-Call Room, ignoring the snickering of the nurses on duty and made her way out of the hospital. Once outside Rukia noted the icy chill the darkened clouds brought to the twilight of the day.

_It is going to rain tonight._

She pulled her jacket tightly around herself and started her journey home.

"Excuse me." Rukia jumped. "Are you a doctor?" It was a tall man who had asked the question. His brown-rimmed glasses and disheveled brown hair gave him a look of innocence. Yet he seemed worried.

"Yes. Can I help you with something?" Her words made the man's expression soften; his face betrayed the impression of relieve.

"Thank god… my friend needs help and he won't go to a hospital. He's really pale. Please can you help me?"

Rukia had signed the Hippocratic Oath and lived by it every day.

"Where is he?"

* * *

Rukia followed the man, whose name she did not know, to an old warehouse situated in the ganglands of the city. Of course this made alarms go off in Rukia's mind, but someone needed saving. They passed certain individuals Rukia guessed where running from law enforcement; the deep dark secrets of the city. Quietly backing away from Rukia and her companion, the men disappeared into the darkness.

_Are they running from us?_ The raven-haired beauty became increasingly worried for her safety as they entered the warehouse.

Inside it was dark and mouldy; the only light came from a flickering lamp on an abandoned desk.

"He's over here." She followed the brown-haired man to find a man covered in more blood than what was probably inside his body. Without hesitation she rushed toward him.

Three bullet holes and a severely beaten face.

"We have to call an ambulance. I can't treat him here." Rukia placed her hands over the wounds, trying to contain the bleeding. The injured man whimpered in pain.

"We can't. You'll treat him here." The voice that answered her was the same as the one that asked for her assistance, but it seemed darker and even deadly.

"We have-

"You aren't listening doctor. Treat him here." She turned towards him and noticed the gun in his hand.

"I-I can't. I don't have the necessary equipment." Her body became numb.

_What have I done?_

"You'll just have to make do."

"His bleeding may have slowed down, but the bullets could've punctured some of his vital organs. He is hanging on, but not for long. I need a sterile environment and my equipment. He doesn't have-"

"Make do." His voice cut her off.

"Please. If not an ambulance, let me get supplies from the hospital and bring them here." She hadn't thought about informing the police, only about saving this man's life.

A pregnant pause later the man holding the gun sighed and looked to his friend. "On one condition, I'll be coming with."

* * *

Step-by-step he walked beside her, his gun inside his jacket's pocket aimed at her. Rukia felt her heart beat inside her throat as she moved toward the Supply Room. She hoped no one would see her and inquire why she was back…especially Ichigo. Once inside Rukia exhaled, feeling a little less paranoid, but not by much.

"Hurry up." His voice was too cold to disobey.

"I've got everything. Let's go."

Again they walked the halls of the hospital, but fate had a different route planned out for Rukia.

"Rukia, what are you still doing here?"

Rukia stopped, enraging her gun-carrying companion. She felt his weapon against her back as she turned toward the voice that had called her.

"I-Ichigo…"

"Who is this?" Ichigo already knew something was wrong when he saw the unknown man walking with Rukia and the fact that she was back to the hospital after an 18-hour shift.

Sensing that he was in danger Rukia did only what she could at that moment in time.

"Ichigo. Please leave me alone. I don't ever want to talk to you. So please just see to your patients."

"Rukia what th-"

"Dr Kurosaki, please go." Rukia said in a cold dead voice and it made Ichigo back down.

As fast as her legs could carry her, Rukia made her way out of the hospital.

However, the brown-haired man was still behind her. The gun was still aimed at her. Moreover, someone still needed her help.

"Your boyfriend?" His voice still as cold as before.

"No." The worst part was that it was the truth. Ichigo wasn't Rukia's boyfriend, fiancé, or husband. No, she just slept with him everyday for the last few months. He wouldn't notice if she was in trouble, _would he?_

* * *

Ichigo watched as Rukia disappeared around the corner. He was stunned, unable to form one coherent thought. Her voice was so emotionless it made his body recoil in fear and fright.

Before he could even think, his feet were moving. As he stepped outside, the heavens started falling. The rain crashed down on him as he stopped to look down the almost deserted street. Two lone figures walked in the distance and he took his chance. He ran after them hoping to catch her, hoping that what just happened was a dream, no nightmare.

For a brief moment, he lost sight of her, but soon found that they had entered a long forgotten warehouse. This part of the city was unsafe; everyone knew that.

_What in hell's name is Rukia doing here?_

The pattering from the rain on the roof of the building and intermittent thunderclaps were so loud that Ichigo's steps were inaudible. The only light he saw came from under a door in the distance. It was only a slither of light, but light nonetheless. Soundlessly he made his way over and he pressed his ear to the door hoping to hear something to solve this mystery.

"_-ve to remove the bullet, or else he might die. His vitals are already dropping."_ It was definitely Rukia's voice.

"_Save him, or you'll be the one with the bullet." _The void voice made Ichigo panic; he clearly said that he would kill Rukia.

The image of Rukia lying in a pool of her blood filled Ichigo's head. He couldn't let that happen, for so many reasons.

_Rukia._

Not wasting another moment Ichigo grabbed his cell phone.

"_Yo Ichi-"_

"Kenpachi listen." He cut his old mentor's words. "I need your help. I'm at Las Noches-"

"_What the fuck are you doing there Ichigo?"_ The older voice boomed over the line. _"That is Aizen's territory! Get ou-"_

"They've got my girlfriend!" Ichigo cried out, not even thinking that whoever was holding the gun could hear him. "We're in the old warehouse on 7th."

"_Ichigo get out of there. My men and I are on our way."_

"_Shit!" _It wasn't Kenpachi, but Rukia. Ichigo could barely hear her over the rain, but he knew from the loud frantic movements that she was losing her patient. And losing her patient meant losing her life.

"Too late, Kenpachi. He's going to kill her. Get here now!"

Ichigo threw the door open to reveal a gun pointed directly at his face. Rukia was hunched over what now looked like a dead body. Her hands were soaked in blood as were her clothes.

"Looks like we have ourselves a hero." The man with the gun said. He was Aizen, of that Ichigo was 100% sure.

"Let her go." At Ichigo's words, the raven-haired doctor's head turned to him. Her eyes were full of fear, not for herself, but for Ichigo.

"Why would I do that?" Aizen smirked.

"You don't have to do this." Ichigo tried moving closer, but with a gun pointed at him, it wasn't that easy.

"Don't be a hero, boy!"

The few seconds that followed Ichigo would never forget. Police sirens were heard as Kenpachi and his men showed up. That, of course, made Aizen flinch. A flinch that was accompanied by a gunshot.

In his life as a doctor, Ichigo had treated gunshot wounds. He'd shake his head when the patients complained about the pain. He only gave them more morphine.

At that moment when the bullet pierced his left shoulder, Ichigo took back all the things he had ever said about gunshot wounds. It hurt. It fucking hurt.

Rukia screamed when Ichigo's body jerked due to the bullet. She saw his blood. Yet she didn't see him fall.

It was probably the adrenaline in his body which fuelled Ichigo to lunge forward and tackle Aizen. His shoulder screamed in pain as his body collided with Aizen's. The gun fell to the ground. Both Ichigo and Aizen were sprawled out on the ground, reaching for the fallen weapon.

Ichigo, having a severe wound, didn't have the reach.

Aizen's fingers grasped the gun.

Three shots were fired.

Fate was kind to the young lovers as Kenpachi was holding the smoking gun and Aizen was the one who now housed three bullets in his chest.

Without a second of hesitation, Rukia leapt off the ground and run toward Ichigo.

"Call an ambulance. Now!" Rukia screamed at the giant of a man standing at the door. Kenpachi had anticipated this and had called the ambulance before they even stormed the building. He had trained a teenaged Ichigo and he knew just how hotheaded the orange-haired man was.

"R-Rukia. Are you okay?" Ichigo's voice was still strong, not showing the signs of the fatigue his body now felt due to the blood loss.

"Why… why would you do that Ichigo? I told you to leave me alone." Unwelcomed tears started to roll down her cheeks as her hands clamped down over his wound trying to minimize the bleeding as best as she could.

"That's what you do for the person you love." With all the pain, Ichigo never felt better in his life. Rukia was speechless as her eyes brimmed with even more tears. "Oi Midget. When this is over-" The injured man's face suddenly contorted in pain "-let's go out on an actual date for once."

She leaned down and with all the emotion she could gather, she kissed him. She kissed him until the paramedics pulled her away.

"Of course, baka."

* * *

**Good news! I'm not dead... **hopefully you guys won't kill me for taking this long to update**?**

**Did you like the action? The suspense? The confession?**

_**QUESTION: Would you like to see their first date in the next chapter?**_

_****_**Thanks again to _KaizokuGotenks_ for Beta-Reading!**

**Love your reviews, favs and follows! **

**'Till next time!**


	9. Benign paroxysmal positional vertigo

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach._

* * *

**Borderline Doctoring**

* * *

_**Benign paroxysmal positional vertigo**__ is a disorder arising in the inner ear. Its symptoms are repeated episodes of positional vertigo, that is, of a spinning sensation caused by changes in the position of the head. BPPV is the most common cause of the symptoms of vertigo._

* * *

Looking back at the history of medicine it has been proved that having a doctor as a patient never works. When they weren't diagnosing themselves, they were telling the nurses what to do. But in the case of Doctor Ichigo Kurosaki it was a little different, because his newly-asked-but-somewhat-already-in-a-long-term-relationship-with-him-girlfriend was the one who was chasing the nurses away.

In her mind, she was the only one who should be looking after him.

* * *

"Say aaa." She held the thermometer close to his mouth, waiting for him to open it once again.

"Rukia, N-" His protest couldn't be completed as she had already pushed the small device into his mouth. Without looking at him, and only staring at her watch and then at the thermometer, Rukia's face was quickly imprinted with a scowl.

"Your temperature is going up." As a doctor Rukia knew infection was the worst thing an injured patient could face, and she wasn't going to risk Ichigo's health just because she had been stupid.

"Rukia… It is onl-"

"Shut up. I'm the doctor here and you are the patient. You might have an infection and…" For the first time in what felt like hours to Ichigo, Rukia's gaze shifted to his face. Her eyes were filled with regret and guilt.

"Rukia…" His voice was barely a whisper, but it caught her attention.

"I'm going to get some antibiotics." She turned on her heels and was just about to leave when Ichigo grabbed her arm firmly.

"You know it's not an infection. The morphine is just increasing my body temperature." Her back straightened out and she turned again towards her patient.

"What if it's not?" Again her eyes pleaded with him. She was worried.

With his uninjured arm Ichigo pulled Rukia towards him, seating her on the hospital cot. She avoided his gaze, but when the orange-haired patient gently pushed her stubborn bang away from her face, she turned to him.

"Stay here for a while, please?" He gently cupped her face with his one hand and urged her to come closer.

For a moment she contemplated leaving to fetch him some medicine, but the pure look on Ichigo's face made her stay. As tenderly as she could, she shifted on the bed and noticed the subtle flinch Ichigo's body betrayed to her.

"You're still in pain." It was a statement, not a question.

"Nah, don't worry about it." He smirked. "You gave me enough drugs to make my head spin." He pulled her closer and without hesitation kissed her. All the nurses could see them; he didn't give a damn. Rukia was his and he wanted the world to know.

He flinched in pain again, making the raven-haired doctor worry even more.

"I'm going to increase your morphine." Immediately, she stood up and walked toward Ichigo's IV-stand.

"Rukia, please don't. You know I'll get even more sluggish. I don't want to sleep yet."

"You need your rest, Ichigo."

"But-"

"But nothing. I almost lost you. Just let me take care of you, please?"

Will I ever win against you, my stubborn midget?

"Fine, but I want some chocolate when I wake up…"

* * *

The raven-haired doctor lovingly kissed her orange-haired hero's forehead as the increased drugs slowly took him from the conscious world.

"Rukia-chan? You look totally out of it. Is Ichigo's shoulder still not healing?" Rangiku had fought a vicious battle to be the nurse to tend to Doctor Ichigo Kurosaki. Her reasoning wasn't as perverted as the other nurses; if you can believe that. She wanted to help her friend in any way she could, even if Rukia never asked for it.

"No. It's healing… slowly." The raven-haired doctor sunk even further into her uncomfortable cafeteria chair and sighed for what felt like the millionth time since the shooting.

"That's good, isn't it?"

"He still has a slight fever that bugs me."

"I'll keep an eye on him, don't worry." The blond nurse was trying.

"Knowing him, he'll be walking around by tomorrow pretending everything is perfectly fine." Rukia sighed again and stood up from her seat. "I'm going to check on him."

"Rukia-chan." Said raven-haired doctor stopped but didn't turn around. "It wasn't your fault, he protected you… just be happy he's going to be okay."

"I know Ran… it's just… If- if I didn't…" Rangiku could hear the turmoil in her voice and it broke her heart.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Just be the Rukia that he loves."

Yeah, he loved her. Everyone knew that and ever since Ichigo's heroic moment, Rukia knew it, too.

She also loved him.

Yet, she hadn't had the time to tell him properly.

"Show him how much you love him by not worrying." Being the love guru in the hospital, Rangiku knew exactly what was going on inside Rukia's head.

After a pregnant pause, Rukia turned towards her confidant. "How?"

"He's still on morphine, right?" Rukia nodded. "Then this is what you do…"

* * *

After waking up in the hospital for three days as a patient, Ichigo really needed to get out.

The sun was just about under when Ichigo awoke from his drug-induced slumber. He was groggy and in a way still tired. The dull ache in his shoulder still reminded him of his injury and made the hero flinch at the smallest movement.

It hurt, but he wasn't going to admit it in front of Rukia. The midget was beating herself up and blaming herself because he got injured.

He was only awake for about five minutes when said midget strolled into the room.

"Why hello my lil' strawberry. How are you feeling?"

"Rukia?" She was chipper and evil. "Why did you bring a wheelchair with you?"

"It is hospital policy that when a patient is moved, he or she should be transported with the help of a wheelchair. So get you drugged butt into this chair, Mr Kurosaki."

After a long moment of trying to get his brain to work through the haze the drugs provided him, Ichigo finally probed for more information. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Yes, she was definitely evil.

* * *

After a short argument about the transportation in the wheelchair, which Rukia won, Ichigo and said evil mastermind were making their way around the hospital. A brief elevator ride later and the couple were outside.

The hospital's helipad was empty and desolate of any emergency personnel and a helicopter, seeing as SGH rarely used one.

Instead, on the concrete slab under the moon-lit skies peppered with stars laid an old Chappy blanket, a few pillows , and a picnic basket.

"What's this?" The still woozy patient questioned his evil, yet better, half.

"Your new medicine." As drowsy as Ichigo was, he couldn't help but smile at the simple, yet surprising, gesture Rukia had concocted. Rukia offered her hand to help the injured man out of the chair.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, will you go out on a date with me?" Standing once again, he pulled her closer to his chest and buried his nose in her hair.

"Of course, Midget." As always he waited for a kick or a punch, but none came. The smaller doctor pulled his head down and passionately kissed him. After she reluctantly pulled away, seeing that air was beginning to become a problem, Ichigo cupped her face once again. "You know I loved you since the moment you kissed me. I never thought I could get so lucky. I finally found you. My Rukia." He kissed her again and again, making the raven-haired doctor feel as if she were the one on morphine. "Where have you been all my life, Doctor?" He kissed her once on the nose. "Were you hiding from me, Doctor?" Kissing her left cheek then right. "What took you so long, Doctor?" Tenderly he ran his fingers over her face and kissed her lips once again. "Are you mine now, Doctor?"

This time said doctor softly pulled her patient down to the cushioned floor.

"Are you always this cheesy, my patient? Or is it the morphine talking?"

"Morphine… His unkindness may defeat my life, But never taint my love." He whispered in her ear, sending countless shivers over her body.

"I should give you more morphine…" She mumbled to herself.

"I have no ways to mince it in love, but directly to say 'I love you'"

Rukia never believed much in love, she didn't deny that she had seen it a few times, as an outside party of course. In spite of knowing it existed, she didn't believe that she would ever find it.

Ichigo Kurosaki had changed that belief.

"I love you, Ichigo."

* * *

Hours later the duo still laid on the blanket and talked. The basket was empty, as Ichigo had enjoyed his fill of sugary goodness. Their hearts were full, as they both had given their own to each other. But their minds still had a few thoughts that could yet be tamed.

"We need to get you inside." Unwillingness clearly echoed in Rukia's voice, as she was tightly in Ichigo's – one armed – embrace.

"I'm fine."

"You're in pain." She reminded him of his unavoidable pain.

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Please Ichigo? You need rest in a bed, not holding someone on a cold roof."

"Firstly I'm holding the person I love, I've never been warmer in my life and secondly I'll only go down on one condition." Her silence and intense gaze urged him on. "Make love to me."

All the pain in the world could not make that moment any less perfect.

Without any words or doubts Rukia shifted her position; saddling Ichigo's hips she kissed him more zealously than she ever could remember doing.

One handed, Ichigo removed the white doctor's cloak still wrapped around Rukia's body. He wanted to feel her body against his. He wanted to know her heat was his and his alone.

As their kiss started to slow into a desire-driven rhythm, Rukia's hands intertwined with Ichigo's hair fuelling him into a painfully, time-consuming moan.

The millisecond their kiss was broken, Rukia pulled her shirt over her head, and that felt like an eternity for the pair.

On instinct Ichigo stretched to grab onto his raven-haired lover's hips, having forgotten that his harm was still captured in the unyielding sling. He groaned in pain as well as in irritation.

Rukia broke their kiss once again. "We shouldn't do-" Her mouth was quickly silenced by Ichigo's lips.

Violet met with amber.

A mere minute later the violet-eyed doctor was only wearing a smile as she once again saddled the amber eyed hero's stripped hips. He whimpered as she steered his aching member into her velvet core. Agonizingly slowly she pushed down, seething him in pure pleasure. Taking her time to satisfy herself with long drawn-out movements made Ichigo start to feel the edge of his restraint.

His voice came out somewhere between a groan and a moan when he finally dared to voice an inexcusable complaint. "Rukia, please…Let me feel you." _Let me touch you._

It invoked the perfect reaction in his untamed lover. Her movements started to become faster, driven by the longing for her hero.

She didn't stop her movements on top of him for one second, not even for a breather. He saw her breasts going up and down with each frantic movement. He felt her hot wet walls around his member, and he could hear her moans of pure pleasure as she angled herself to make him hit her g-spot over and over again. He needed to touch her, but with only one hand it seemed futile. But one was enough. His right hand grabbed one of her bobbing breasts and squeezed hard, making her cried out in unadulterated pleasure.

He knew that her cry wasn't only because of his touch, but the fact that she was nearing her peak and all she needed was a bit of his well-timed thrusts to fall over the edge.

Ichigo didn't disappoint her by waiting. From his position of the dominated and injured, Ichigo used his only free hand to steady himself and thrust into her from below.

Earning him a yelp in surprise.

She kissed him like she'd been waiting to do so since the moment they met.

Using all the strength he could muster, Ichigo pounded inside of her at a rapid pace. Rukia knew this exhausted him; thus she lent help were she could by thrusting her hips down when he plunged upward. Together their bodies fell into a perfect harmony.

He felt her arching her back, heard her moans getting louder and knew that she was nearing the edge. "I-Ichi-go!" Her voice. Her moans. His name.

The way she said his name, between the unmistakable moan and a sharp intake of breath, almost made Ichigo come undone, but he held on for as long as he could to make sure she received all the pleasure he could give her.

Without thinking, Rukia's own hand travelled south until it found her clit. Her strokes matched the speed of Ichigo's never-ending thrusts inside of her and due to the overbearing power of the rhythm, she came only five seconds later. He followed right after her, not being able to handle the way her walls squeezed his member. As both of the spent lovers tried to catch their breaths, Rukia placed her head on Ichigo's uninjured shoulder and sighed with the utmost gratification.

"That was even better than the morphine you gave me."

Her response came in the form of a long tender kiss; a kiss that conveyed more emotions than her words ever could.

They stared at the stars waiting for their new dawn, together.

* * *

**_REQUESTS! What do YOU want to see happen in Ichigo and Rukia's relationship? PM of Review... Tell me and I'll make it happen in Borderline Doctoring!_  
**

**Thanks again to _KaizokuGotenks_ for Beta-Reading!  
Thanks to _MugetsuIchigo_ for the awesome cover art!**_ {LINK : mugetsushukuya. deviantart. com gallery/#/d5s77o5 }_

**Love your reviews, favs and follows!**

**See you in Chapter 10!**


	10. Female hysteria

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach._

* * *

**Borderline Doctoring**

* * *

_**Female hysteria**__ was a once-common medical diagnosis, made exclusively in women, which is today no longer recognized by modern medical authorities as a medical disorder. Women considered to be suffering from it exhibited a wide array of symptoms including faintness, nervousness, sexual desire, insomnia, fluid retention, heaviness in abdomen, muscle spasm, shortness of breath, irritability, loss of appetite for food or sex, and a tendency to cause trouble._

* * *

Seireitei General Hospital had always received the award for The Most Prestigious Hospital. This was due to their unblemished service and dedicated personnel. People would come from far and wide, seeking their unparalleled medical assistance.

Nevertheless, like all establishments that are awarded accolades, there are certain amounts of money behind them. For Seireitei General Hospital, the biggest – annual – benefactor was none other than their own Doctor Rukia Kuchiki's big brother, the business Tycoon, Byakuya Kuchiki.

* * *

Doctor Ichigo Kurosaki didn't understand the unusual way the hospital was abuzz. Everywhere his amber eyes travelled, cleaning crews – even nurses – were scrubbing dusting, mopping, polishing, and cleaning.

"Ichigo, why aren't you wearing the suit I picked out for you?" He turned to the smaller raven-haired enchantress behind him. Rukia, the person he had come to know more out of her clothes than in them (well, when they were alone), was standing behind him, dressed in her most prissy clothes. Suddenly on instinct Ichigo wanted to rip the black skirt off of her body, freeing her from its oppressive ways.

"That monkey suit? Really, Rukia? I know I wear suits a lot, but that… that thing is what rich stuck-up people wear." Inwardly, Ichigo cringed as he thought back to the black, shimmering, suit.

"How many times do I have to tell you before you get it into your thick skull? The hospital's head benefactor is coming today. The man who indirectly pays both our salaries." She pinched the bridge of her nose, hoping that one of the smartest doctors got the simplest concept.

"He should care about my work, not how I dress."

"Ichigo." Rukia scolded him at his harsh tone.

"What?" A few seconds passed as amber and violet engaged in a glowering contest. "By the way… I really want to rip that skirt off of you and take you right here against th-" Not wasting time Rukia slapped her hand over his mouth, wanting him to keep his lewd thoughts to himself.

"Don't finish that sentence, Ichigo Kurosaki."

His muffled mumbling came from behind her hand, but stopped at her glare.

"Go home and change into something more appropriate. And please, hurry back." She turned around, but was quickly pulled into Ichigo's embrace and passion-filled kiss. Breaking apart breathless, Rukia saw the undisputable lust in Ichigo's amber orbs.

"What does a man have to do to get his fiancé to kiss him, huh, Rukia?"

Her cheeks filled with crimson. "He just has to wait until they're alone… and has to get dressed in the goddamn suit."

* * *

The luxurious black sedan came to a halt inside the Hospital's parking lot. Said expensive car carried three passengers. These included the most underpaid man in the world, the driver, and two other men who were both dressed in sleek suits which only executives would wear. These men where none other than Kaien Shiba, advisor to the most powerful man in the business world, and the man in question, Byakuya Kuchiki.

The tall, dark and very handsome billionaire stepped out of the car just to be bumped into by an orange-haired man who, by the looks of it, was trying to knot his loose tie. Of course, the Kuchiki noble immediately took offence at the man's utter rudeness and boorish etiquette.

"Oh sorry." He mumbled and continued walking, until his phone rang. Yanking it from his inner pocket, he placed it between his ear and shoulder and continued knotting his tie.

"Yes, Rukia." Straightaway Byakuya's attention was grabbed by this man's private conversation. "I did check if it was clean."

Byakuya was walking at the man's slow pace, seeing as he was struggling with his tie. "Why are you so nervous? This guy is just-" The man stopped dead in his tracks. "YOUR BROTHER! You didn't tell me that!" Byakuya as normal as possible stopped and turned towards his car, creating the illusion that he forgot something. "You know he's going to kill me, right?" He heard the man mumble. That's not all, boy.

Once the man was away from his view he heard another voice call out. "Byakuya, were did you disappear to? One moment you're here, the next you're gone." Kaien Shiba came jogging up to him, dressed equally as refined as Byakuya. "Let's not diddle doddle… Rukia-chan is waiting for us."

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki was a patient man. Well, only on the outside. He would always keep his emotions under lock and key, just as his grandfather had taught him. If he wanted to get anywhere in life, he had to control his passions for later when he was alone.

So far everything was going according to plan. However one insolent boy had stripped him from his patience all together.

* * *

"Nii-sama, Kaien-dono!" A raven-haired doctor swiftly walked toward the men she had addressed. "I hope your flight was pleasant."

"Rukia-chan!" Kaien Shiba hurried over to the petite doctor, giving her one of his infamous hugs before her brother could even respond to her presence. "Everything was perfect, except for Mr Grumpy over there." Kaien joked as he pointed toward Byakuya.

"Shiba, you should watch your attitude. We are here on official business, not on a social visit." Although Byakuya had treated his visits to SGH as business trips, Kaien Shiba always knew that Byakuya had used them as an excuse to check up on Rukia. He may not show much emotion, but around Rukia, he wore his heart on his sleeve.

"Relax, Bya-kun. Everything will be done on time."

"Nii-sama." Hearing her voice, Byakuya turned toward Rukia, acknowledging her for the first time. "I know you're here on business, but would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Of course, I'll make reservations at-"

"Actually, would you mind if we had dinner at my place. I'd like to introduce someone to you."

Byakuya nodded.

Byakuya's little sister had devised a master plan to announce her relationship with her orange-haired strawberry to her brother; a plan that did not include an audience.

Nevertheless, with Ichigo her strategies never panned out as she had imagined. Especially now.

"Midget!" Rukia paled. Ichigo came walking down the hall directly towards her. From his vantage point from the far away distance, the male cardiothoracic doctor saw Rukia talking to two men. Two very handsome men. One of whom he had seen before and had kindly forbidden Rukia to talk to. Sensing his opportunity, Ichigo grabbed it. "I've been looking for you!" He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her to him and locking his lips with Rukia's for a searing kiss.

Once they pulled apart, Rukia noticed the horrified look on both her brother and mentor's faces.

"Nii-sama. Kaien-dono. This is Ichigo Kurosaki…my fiancé."

* * *

Rukia was about to burst an artery. She had spent all her energy convincing and begging Ichigo to make an amazing dinner as Byakuya was coming over for supper. Of course, the hormone-driven man had agreed to make said dinner only after Rukia promised to do unrepeatable things to him later.

However, as of 7 o'clock, the petite doctor had felt nothing but rage toward the two men she held close to her heart.

Byakuya Kuchiki stared at Ichigo Kurosaki as if he were the scum of the earth. This boy, as Byakuya would put it, did not have any sort of manners or respect. Those alone made His Proudness dislike Ichigo. Not to mention his future brother-in-law had orange hair!

Across the table, keeping his glare and scowl trained on Byakuya's, Ichigo was sitting and cursing his future pain-in-the-ass-in-law. When Rukia had introduced Byakuya to Ichigo earlier that day, Ichigo already had a mind-set; an unwavering one. Byakuya was a stuck-up, rich person.

They kept glaring. Not even touching their food.

Rukia even got up and left the room, only to return later with the two still at it.

"That's it! You two will stop this nonsense right now!" Rukia had never in her life spoken to her brother like that. It felt so good.

"Rukia, should I remind you-" Before Byakuya could get any further into his speech, the opposing orange-haired buffoon interrupted him.

"Why can't you treat her like an adult? She ain't a kid anymore!"

"Kurosaki, you have no right to insinuate that I treat her like a child. She is my sister and I will see to her welfare."

"I know what big brothers are for Byakuya!" Ichigo stood up, sending his chair crashing to the floor. "Trust me, I wouldn't let anything happen to Rukia."

"If you care so much about her, then will you give her anything? Make sure that her place in society is one of noble stature? Or are you promising her the moon and stars?"

"I promised her my love the day I proposed to her!"

"Without my consent."

"Her answer is the only one I care about… and she did say yes."

"Kurosaki don't think that you own her, only because she-"

"STOP IT!"

Both men were stunned. Silence, complete and utter silence.

"Ichigo, sit down." His dish-panned eyes kept staring at Rukia's fuming form as he picked his chair up off the ground and placed himself on it. "Now you better listen and you better listen well… Byakuya…" She turned towards her brother. "I thank you for everything you have done for me, for everything you have given me… but I'm grown up now. I can take care of myself. I can also choose whom I want to love. I'm sorry for not introducing you to Ichigo before our engagement…"

Mainly because the proposing of the engagement was really on a whim; not to mention after sex question, her mind added.

"But I love Ichigo, and I know he can give me everything you want me to have." She took a deep breath. "It would mean a lot to me if you give us your permission…"

Byakuya was still feeling the aftershock of her words, and for a moment, he was proud. She really has grown up, huh, Hisana. Without any words, Byakuya nodded with a faint smile on his lips.

"Thank you, Nii-sama." She smiled, straight from the heart. Nevertheless, who would Rukia Kuchiki be if she didn't ruin the moment. "Kurosaki!" Ichigo jumped at his name. "Don't look so smug, you baka! Apologize to Nii-sama… and don't even think about getting laid tonight." Silence. "Pudding anyone?"

She smiled and walked away, leaving two flabbergasted men behind.

"I would wish you luck…" Byakuya turned his gaze to his new future brother-in-law. "But I don't think I'm going to."

Ichigo just remained silent.

* * *

His lips determinedly opened under hers and her warm tongue sliced into his mouth, stealing along his teeth. He swore that he could taste colour, as he tasted the sweet flavour of her strawberry desert. Her hand, her ruthless hand grabbed the back of his neck. She held onto the kiss, pulling all the air from his lungs, not letting him go. His fingers, on instinct, curled up into her hair. She moaned as his fingers started to trace down her neck to her waist.

Her body was ignited as his lips moved from her mouth to her chin, following the path down her neck. He gently sucked on the most delicate spot and Rukia's body automatically responded with whimpering, making the orange-haired male chuckle.

She arched her back, pressing her breasts into her chest, as he quietly, continuously, murmured her name into her skin.

Rukia's very flesh was on fire as he, like all the times before, nipped at her collarbone and trailed teeth-marks on her porcelain skin.

The ever increasing heat between them spread and tortured the panting lovers. Ichigo could feel the slow-burning haze, the haze he was all too familiar with.

The raven-haired beauty's impatience made for an interesting game. She lunged forward and kissed him hard.

The dominating side of Rukia tried to push him over, hoping that she could take control, but Ichigo held her firmly beneath him as his hands cupped her breasts.

He held a kiss to her throat. A long sloppy kiss.

She grinned as she felt his hands travel down her naked body. Her moaning unconsciously sprang from her throat when Ichigo's lips latched onto her nipples. Ichigo was playing with her, Rukia knew. It was his revenge for everything that had happened. He knew her need for him was unquenchable and growing even hotter… but that didn't stop him from taking his time.

He kissed every part of her body. She moaned each time his lips made contact with her skin.

At the brush of his fingers between her legs, Rukia couldn't help but moan louder than before. Ichigo was momentarily surprised by her animalistic reaction, but grinned.

"I thought I wasn't getting laid tonight, Rukia." Ichigo purred into her ear. She didn't respond in words, but only pulled his already nude body towards her and kissed him hard.

Just in time, Ichigo folded. What could he say… he loved her and would do anything for her. His feather light touch pushed her legs open. Her want was written over her face as Ichigo's fingers trailed over her velvet lips. Her whimper urged Ichigo on.

Dipping his head into the crook of her neck, Ichigo pushed his engorged member into her. His own sanity slipping from his grasp. He kissed her for the millionth time as her own hips started to buckle, desperate for some friction.

The rhythm was unmatched. With each thrust, Ichigo pushed Rukia into the softness of their bed sheets. He kissed her again as he was still deep inside of her and his hips pushed into her thighs. His chest was flush against her chest, feeling every breath she took. With each thrust it felt as though she was swallowing him whole. He doubled up, forging a new path between her shaking thighs. His thrusts were not fast but deep. Rukia's cries were purely a mixture of pleasure and pain. He knew he should be gentler, be more romantically slow, but the look of utter satisfaction on her face made him completely lose himself.

Her nipples were hard and erect, rubbing against his own, and he could feel her tightening around him. Her panting became louder, just as her moaning became deafening.

"Ichigo!"

She cried out his name and he could not resist grunting, increasing his pace as he barreled into her relentlessly. He wanted her to feel all the pleasure in the world. He would give her anything.

She was no longer coherent. No form of words could be formed in her mind or mouth. Their pleasured cries echoed throughout the room, and he could feel the heat inside him building. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold off. That's the moment she began to shake around his length. He deepened his thrusts, straight to her core, her own orgasm still ripping through her body.

Her ankles swept up and dug into his thighs and she impaled herself back on him with primal abandon. He caught her by the hips to keep her steady.

Rukia's mouth widened and her spine curved off the bed, trumpeting her release. As her body began to buck and her back arched once more, Ichigo thrusted with more power than ever before, releasing his own orgasm at the same time; along with her name on his lips.

Enjoying the after effects of their animalistic sex, Rukia curled into Ichigo's body.

"Have I ever told you, I'm glad I'm marrying you?" Rukia's voice was clouded with breathlessness.

"Not today…"

"Well I am."

"Speaking of marrying… we still have to decide on a date…" Rukia groaned into his chest.

"Not now… please? Rangiku has been bugging me this whole week."

"You wanted to make her maid of honour." Ichigo chuckled at the memory of Rangiku announcing herself maid of honour, not even taking Rukia's choice in consideration.

"Ichigo?"

"Mmm…"

"What is your opinion on kids?"

* * *

**I did not die... I promise...  
**Who would have thought that making a two minute film would be this much work?

**Thanks again to _KaizokuGotenks_ for Beta-reading! (You are awesome!)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Let me know if you want anything to appear in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for all the review, alerts and favs.**

**Until next time...**


	11. Persistent sexual arousal syndrome

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach._

* * *

**Borderline Doctoring**

* * *

_**Persistent sexual arousal syndrome**__is a condition that causes a woman to have a very high libido to the point of annoyance. Even the slightest touch can cause her to have an orgasm or even multiple orgasms in one day._

* * *

Momo Hitsugaya had always been a dreamer. When she was a teenager, she dreamt of the perfect husband. She found Toshiro. She dreamt of the perfect wedding. And her maid of honour, Rukia, made it happen.

She also dreamt about Rukia finding someone who loved her and would never let her go. Rukia had found Ichigo.

Momo Hitsugaya saw the change this man brought to her best friend's life and she couldn't stop dreaming about the future.

And she couldn't help but remember all the things that happened to make Rukia into a blushing bride the moment she walked down the aisle, dressed in white.

* * *

The rumour mill had it broadcasted. The unexpected smile on Dr Kuchiki had something to do with the fact that she was 'involved' with Dr Kurosaki. Momo didn't help spread the rumour, only because she knew that it was actually the truth.

Her best friend had something to smile about.

_Rukia was scribbling in a patient's chart when Rangiku and Momo saw it. An unexplainable smile was plastered on Rukia's lips._

"_Rukia-chan?" Rangiku chimed._

"_Yes Ran." Rukia's smile faltered._

"_You've been smiling an awful lot lately… still doing the down and dirty with Dr Sex-y?"_

"_Rangiku!" Momo scolded._

"_Whaaat? Momo, can't you see how she's blushing and _not _answering my question?" Rangiku leaned closer to Rukia. "I told you… you needed to get laid."_

_Again, Rukia kept quiet and continued scribbling._

"_Oooh look who's coming… Dr Sex-y himself." Rangiku squealed and pulled Momo to the other side of the Nurse's Station._

"_Dr Kuchiki." His voice was overwhelmed with anticipation and something Momo couldn't quite name._

_Rukia supressed a shiver. "Dr Kurosaki."_

_A moment of silence passed as both doctors scribbled random nothingness. Rangiku and Momo waited patiently for anything, really, to happen._

_Ichigo's pen stopped. He closed the chart and leaned closer to Rukia's ear and whispered. It didn't help when Rangiku moved closer; she couldn't hear what he was saying._

_Ichigo walked away._

"_So?" Rangiku prodded._

_A silent Rukia only closed her chart and walked off in the same direction Ichigo went._

* * *

They weren't in a relationship. Well, that's what Rukia kept on saying. Kept on denying, actually.

It wasn't until blood had literally been spilled before both confessed their true feelings toward each other.

Momo had a gut feeling that these feelings weren't just adrenaline-induced.

_The Emergency Room was engulfed with the normal hysteria when an ambulance called them to prep for a gunshot victim. The trauma surgeons stood outside and waited for the red wagon to pull up. They waited and hoped they could save their patient. Nurses stood ready. The equipment was sterile and the medicine accounted for._

_What nobody expected was Dr Rukia Kuchiki jumping out of the ambulance, followed by a bleeding Dr Ichigo Kurosaki on the stretcher._

_Inside Trauma Room 1, Momo witnessed the most composed and professional doctor lose her bearings. Rukia was at breaking point._

"_Sister Hitsugaya. Please get Dr Kuchiki out of here." The demanding voice of Attending Trauma Surgeon, Shuuhei Hisagi, filtered through the room._

"_I'm not leaving him, Hisagi."_

"_Rukia. You're not helping him."_

"_Hisagi!"_

"_R-Rukia," Ichigo's tired, oxygen-deprived voice called out._

"_Ichigo!"_

"_I'll b-be fine. Go get some sleep. Please?"_

_Rukia kissed his cheek and reluctantly walked with Momo to the cafeteria; she knew no sleep would come until he was in recovery._

"_Don't you dare die, Kurosaki… you still owe me a date." Rukia muttered._

* * *

It wasn't until after the shooting that the hospital actually knew how serious it was between the two doctors.

And Momo Hitsugaya was the first to know…

"_Can I help you with your chart, Dr Kurosaki?" Sister Hitsugaya asked the orange-haired man as he tried to write in said chart, but failed miserably seeing that his arm was still injured._

"_Oh, Momo." He abandoned the chart. "No thank you. I'm just a little, uhm useless with this arm." With his good arm, he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Unconsciously he moved his arm too fast, making him flinch from the pain._

"_Do you want me to get you some painkillers?"_

"_No no. I'm fine… just don't tell Rukia, she'll kill me."_

_Momo nodded._

_Ichigo was about to turn away when the curiosity struck._

"_Momo… did Rukia tell you that we are-"_

"_Kurosaki!" Rukia's voice caught him off guard. He gulped._

"_Rukia. Hi."_

_She walked directly toward him, not even acknowledging Momo and slapped him on his good shoulder. "I said that I'll tell them." What was supposed to be a whisper sounded more like a battle cry._

"_We'll it's been a week… when?"_

"_Soon."_

"_Today."_

"…_soon."_

"_Today."_

"_Ichigo…"_

"_Tell them today or I'll tell them."_

"_No."_

"_Tell them."_

"_If this is how our marriage is going to be, I withdraw my answer… No!"_

"_You are getting married?" Momo squealed, making it obvious to the whole hospital which already heard the couple fight._

"_Yes" "No" The couple answered at the same time._

"_Rukia… tell the truth."_

_There was a pregnant pause._

"_FINE! Damn it! We are engaged." With that she stormed off, leaving Momo to congratulate Ichigo alone._

* * *

Rukia had changed and as her best friend, Momo approved of the new Rukia. Together with Rangiku, Momo and Rukia planned out the perfect, small wedding both Ichigo and Rukia wanted.

Being the busy doctors they were it was no surprise that Rukia wanted to have the wedding as soon as possible. (In any case it did take her_three months_ after they had gotten engaged to tell her brother.)

"Momo-chan…" Rangiku chirped, "Can you believe that almost six months ago, Rukia was still denying that she was in a relationship with Ichigo, and now they're getting married?"

"It_is_ hard to believe… but they did go through a lot of life changing experiences." Momo quietly added.

"Yeah… him getting shot…" Rangiku started. "Them getting engaged a month later. Byakuya almost killing Ichigo. Yeah… life changing experiences."

* * *

It was a magical night. The stars were out and Rukia was enjoying watching her friends dance and having a good time. Unfortunately, she was starting to get annoyed.

Her dress was squeezing the living daylights out of her.

Her shoes pinched.

In addition, she had a craving for peanut butter.

"Here you go, Mrs Kurosaki." Ichigo whispered in her ear and handed her a jar of peanut butter.

"Thank you, Husband." She quickly unscrewed the lid and scooped up a spoonful.

"You are lucky that Momo noticed your peanut butter craving and brought some with her today." Ichigo grinned at his bride as she licked the spoon clean of the buttery goodness.

"Well, if I can't have some champagne… I'm gonna have peanut butter."

"Stop moping about the champagne. You can't drink when-"

"Shut up! Byakuya is right over there… we agreed we'll tell everyone after the honeymoon." Rukia slapped him with her empty spoon. "He already tried to kill you when we sprung the news on him too soon that we were getting married. I think he already suspects…"

"_What is your opinion on kids?"_

"_Kids? What 'bout them?" Ichigo mumbled sleepily._

"_H-having kids…"_

_A suspenseful moment passed._

"_Rukia." Ichigo sat up, suddenly wide-awake. "What are you saying?"_

"_Okay… so when you were in the hospital with you shoulder… and I was kind of freaking out… I may have forgotten to take certain pills-"_

"_You haven't been on birth control since then?" Rukia tried reading Ichigo's face for any emotion, but for the first time, he was totally unreadable._

_Rukia nodded and waited for any sort of reaction. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, taking a deep breath and starting again._

"_That was quite a while ago." The male stated._

_Rukia nodded once again._

"_So there's a good chance that you're-"_

"_I _am _pregnant." Rukia interrupted, not being able to handle the tension anymore._

_It took a while for Ichigo to comprehend the words that the mouth he loved so much had voiced. He slowly turned towards her and pulled her even closer to his chest._

"_Really?" His grin spread like a wildfire in summer._

"_I'm only 4 weeks along but-" Ichigo kissed her with more love than words could ever convey. After the earth-shattering kiss, Ichigo pulled away and cupped her cheek._

"_Best news of the day," he said with the biggest smile, "it even makes up for having dinner with your brother."_

"You know I don't care what your brother thinks." He annoyingly crossed his arms and glared at the elder Kuchiki on the other side of the room.

A delicate hand touched his arm, drawing his attention back to his wife. "I know… but please, let this just be our secret for another few weeks."

"Fine," the groom huffed, "now, put your spoon down and let's go dance."

* * *

Her wedding dress was still on, but the zipper was pulled all the way down. Rukia's back was completely exposed to the room's warmth. The delicate silk was hiked up around her waist, but for all intents and purposes, it was still on her body. Ichigo's clothes were _more or less_ still on. He tilted her head back for easier access, his arms tightly around her, caging her between the wall and his hard body.

She parted her teeth and he moved his tongue deep inside, plundering her mouth that tasted of peanut butter.

Kissing her neck caused Rukia to moan a little louder than she thought was safe. "Mrs Kurosaki, you shouldn't moan so loud, someone might hear." The orange-haired male whispered into her ear, sending vibrations through her body. Having her brain turned to mush, thanks to his lips, Rukia pulled his face towards her again, tightening her legs around his hips.

Without warning he thrusted into her, sending her head backwards against the wall. She bit her lip, trying to hold back her moans as much as she possibly could.

Her velvet muscles were tightening around him, taunting and teasing his member. As the pleasuring continued, Ichigo's grunts started rolling out, mixed with low groans that made her body vibrate with unquenchable lust.

Ichigo clasped his lips onto hers when her mutters became too loud for the closet. His tongue delved deeper into her mouth as he moved faster, deeper inside her.

His lips were pressed against her cheek, neck, shoulder, every body part he could get a hold of.

A shudder ripped through his body as his name tumbled from her lips. Rukia's spine arched into an arc as she fervently matched his thrusts, her hips snapping against his. Ichigo's masculine hands gripped her thighs as he drove into her with long, hard strokes.

He breathed her in deeply, tongue dipping along her shoulder, tasting the sweat on her skin. The most tempting little moan escaped her mouth as his length hit a specific spot, just as his mouth crashed onto hers, kissing her feverishly.

The raven-haired doctor felt her heart beating furiously as her point of oblivion was nearing. Ichigo's lips travelled up her throat, kissing and licking her skin. Being wrapped up in each other quickly sent both into a frenzy of kissing and touching. Plunging deeper into Rukia, Ichigo felt her walls tighten and entrap him completely as she fell into a pleasurable numbness, pulling him with her.

It wasn't until after both had reached their peaks, screaming each other's names that they remembered that they were in the closet of their wedding reception.

"You… c-couldn't wait until the hotel room, could you?" Rukia panted heavily.

Ichigo only kissed her.

* * *

"Momo." Byakuya's stern voice called out. "Have you seen my sister? I want to greet her before she leaves with that… her husband." He spat the word out as if it was poison.

"N-no, sorry Kuchiki-sama. I will tell her when I see her." With that, the man nodded and left.

Rangiku tapped Momo on the shoulder and pointed to the closet that Byakuya just passed. Said bridesmaids gulped and nervously walked off to warn their bride who was having fun in a nearby closet.

* * *

**Guess who is back... and hiding under the bed?**

**Sorry for the wait... but here it is! **(was)

_**PLEASE GO CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! **_

_**WHAT SHOULD MY NEXT FANFICTION BE ABOUT? SUMMARIES ARE ON MY PROFILE.**_

**Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews and favours!**

**(Just hit the 25000 hits mark)**

P.S. This wasn't the last chapter...


End file.
